Huit Elèves Pour Une Huitième Année
by Isa-Mikado
Summary: Des cendres de la septième année naissent les roses de la huitième.Huit élèves retournent à Poudlard pour leur dernière année,et Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago Malfoy serait ou puisse être une de ces roses.DMHG Trad Eight and Eighth.
1. Premier Eté après la chute

**Huit Élèves Pour Une Huitième Année**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Premier été après la chute**

Traduit par Isa-Mikado

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'ici ne m'appartient (sinon je n'aurai pas tué Fred ouin !!!)

Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling et à l'imaginative Marmalade Fever, qui me laisse traduire sa fiction « _Eight and Eighth_ ». C'est ma première traduction alors reviews bonnes ou mauvaises tout est accepté !!!!!

Enjoy !!!!

C'était du chèvrefeuille dont Hermione se souvenait le plus, après ce magnifique été. Allongée dans le verger, entouré par les fleurs, leurs doux parfums taquinant son nez, lui donnant des vertiges. La façon dont la brise jouait avec les cheveux de Ron, ébouriffant le roux, pour finalement envoyé le pollen jaune et brillant dans son nez, et le faire éternuer.

Ron avait un puissant éternuement. C'était un grand garçon, qui ainsi avait un grand nez, et donc un grand éternuement, comme un crash de train. Cela la faisait rire, elle regardait ses yeux devenir rouges et larmoyants pendant qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Finalement, il devait quitter le verger pour demander à sa mère de lui trouver une potion contre l'allergie – et un mouchoir. Mais Hermione restait là, respirant simplement la vie – d'une façon légèrement moins violente que Ron – simplement heureuse d'exister.

Ils s'étaient libérés de leur grand fardeau.

D'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas sure de ce que cela voulait dire, la vie venait-elle tout juste de commencer, ou alors de se terminer. Voldemort avait joué un rôle tellement crucial dans sa vie durant ces sept dernières années, que la perte de quelque chose d'important à faire la désorientait presque. C'était juste étrange de pouvoir se relaxer, avec aucun problèmes à l'horizon…enfin, a part la grande question : et_ maintenant_ ?

Elle avait sacrément bien raté sa septième année d'école. Et les ASPICS!!! Comment était elle sensée avancer dans la vie, alors qu'elle n'avait en fait pas terminé sa scolarité?

La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une lettre, en fait de trois lettres. Ginny en avait une aussi, mais la sienne était un peu différente.

_Coquecigrue_ était complètement bossu ce matin là. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient assis autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner, se servant en crumble* à la mure, les autres Weasley étant lever et vacant déjà à leurs occupations de la matinée. Les minuscules ailes de Coq voletant difficilement juste pour pouvoir rester en l'air.

La perte d'Hedwige attristait toujours Harry. Deux fois cet été, alors qu'ils faisaient du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, il était presque rentré Au Royaume des Hiboux pour se changer les idées, mais à la dernière minute il se précipitait dans le magasin de Quidditch à la place, dépensant tout son argent pour un quit entier de balles et un nouveau balais, le Laser-Céleste Millénium.

Hermione pris la lettre qui lui était adressée, prise de vertiges lorsqu'elle vit l'emblème de Poudlard apposée par cachet de cire. Ce qui l'excitait vraiment en fait, était le léger poids qu'elle sentait glisser à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Très délicatement avec son doigt, elle ouvrit la lettre, et une pièce de métal tomba dans sa paume.

Le badge était seulement grand d'environ 2 centimètres, d'une couleur métal mat, comme de l'acier. « Préfète en Chef Adjointe » disait-il, en larges lettres luisantes. Elle médita un moment sur le mot adjointe, ses doigts la démangeant déjà alors qu'elle déposait le badge pour ouvrir la lettre.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny poussa un cri aigu, levant son _propre_ badge de Préfète en Chef. Hermione dut lutter pour s'empêcher d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte. Harry était dans le même état de choc. Il avait aussi un badge d'une quelconque sorte. Seul Ron n'avait reçu qu'une lettre. Hermione retourna au texte, déterminée à savoir exactement ce qui se passait.

_Chère Mlle Granger,_

_Je suis heureuse de vous informer que L'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard voudrait vous inviter à revenir entre ses murs en vue de compléter vos études. Du fait de votre âge et de votre sortie de l'école depuis déjà un an, vous êtes complètement libre de oui ou non choisir de revenir à l'automne prochain. Tous les « Huitième Année » comme je les ai surnommés, seront exemptés de certains règlements scolaires. Par exemple, si vous le voulez, vous serez libres de visiter Pré-Au-Lard durant votre temps libre._

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que, en raison de l'afflux inattendu d'élèves, il n'y a plus de lits disponibles dans aucuns des dortoirs existants. Cependant, des logements ont été mis à disposition dans une partie du château auparavant inhabitée pour tout ceux qui souhaitent recommencer leur septième année. Une petite salle commune ainsi qu'un dortoir pour fille et pour garçon seront à votre disposition._

_En outre, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que, si vous faites votre retour, vous vous verrez décernez le titre de Préfète en Chef Adjointe. Nous, l'équipe pédagogique, avons trouvé injuste que vous, Mlle Granger, n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce titre que vous mérite depuis si longtemps déja. Cependant, nous ne voulions également pas priver les « Septième Année Pour La Première Fois » de l'opportunité d'avoir leurs propres Préfet et Préfète en Chef. Ainsi, vous serez Préfète en Chef par le titre strictement, pendant que Mlle Ginevra Weasley s'occupera des authentiques devoirs de Préfète en Chef. Il vous sera tout de même donné la possibilité de déduire et d'ajouter des Points aux différentes Maisons ainsi que de distribuer des retenues quand cela vous semble approprié._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres et des fournitures. Vous enverrez s'il vous plait votre réponse par hibou._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de L'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard_

Hermione ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du sourire hors de proportion qui venait juste de s'étaler sur son visage. L'été précédent, elle n'avait pas mentionné une fois son immense déception quand au fait qu'elle rate sa dernière année d'école. Si elle avait mentionnée le fait que la préparation des ASPICS lui manque…Bref. Et évidemment elle avait voulu être Préfète en Chef depuis sa première année à Poudlard. En fait, c'était plus depuis qu'elle avait reçu _sa première lettre_.

« Et Bien », dit Ron, levant finalement la tête. Il avait l'air un peu déçu, ce qui avait du sens venant de lui. « Je peux d'ors et déjà dire que quelqu'une à fait son choix et décidée de partir ». Il inclina la tête en direction d'Hermione. « Alors que personnellement, je préférerais ne pas avoir encore tous ces devoirs à faire, ou… urgh…les ASPICS » grimaça-t-il, « Je suppose que c'est probablement une bonne idée ».

Harry renifla. Il avait un sourire prudent. "Ouais, je s'pose que oui." Il regarda Ginny et devint un peu rose, réalisant surement qu'ils pourraient avoir classe ensemble. « J'en suis si vous en êtes ».

Hermione poussa un cri, frappant ses mains ensemble. "Harry, tu en as eu un toi aussi?" demanda-t-elle. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle fit le tour de la table et ramassa le badge abandonné. « Tu l'_as! _Oh Harry ! » Elle l'étreignit. "Et Ginny" Elle enlaça l'autre Préfète en Chef par derrière, ce qui fit Ginny éclater de rire.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » Demanda Ron, assis confus, ses lèvres tordues entre un sourire et un air renfrogné

« Oh désolé » s'excusa Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'arrêter de sourire. Elle essaya de rester sérieuse alors que le souvenir des trois lettres précédant leur cinquième année lui revenait. « Ginny a été nommée Préfète en Chef ».

Ron sourit bien qu'il ait l'air un peu affecté en même temps. « Il y a-t-il un histoire d'amour entre les Weasley et les Préfets en Chef ? » demanda-t-il « C'est le troisième de la famille. Mais et pour vous deux ? » Ajouta-t-il pertinemment, regardant d'abord Harry puis Hermione.

Elle prit une grande respiration. « J'ai été nommé Préfète en Chef Adjointe ». Elle marqua une pause. « Je suppose que c'est surtout à titre honorifique ».

Ron sourit. « Donc je suppose que Harry… »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Préfet en Chef Adjoint. Waouh. » Malgré le sarcasme, Harry avait l'air un peu fière.

Ron, décida alors de lui éviter le souci d'avoir à minimiser sa victoire. « Eh bien, alors félicitations mec ! » Il s'arrêta pour se gratter la tête, ses cheveux changeant de coté. « Mais comment ça ce fait? Tu n'as jamais été Préfet. »

Harry haussa les épaules. "Mon père non plus" pointa-t-il.

Il eut un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione cri encore. « Vous ne pouvez _pas_ savoir à quel point je suis heureuse, » s'exclama-t-elle, « Revenir à Poudlard… » Elle commençait à avoir les yeux dans le vague. « Le château, les professeurs, les classes… »

« Les livres ? » offrit Ginny.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, soupirant joyeusement à la place.

Ron haussa les épaules, regardant toujours prudemment Hermione. Il reporta son attention sur Harry « Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on pourra jouer au Quidditch ».

Harry acquiesça. Il avait commencé à froncé les sourcils une minute plus tôt, et les autres ne s'en rendirent compte qu'à cet instant. Il soupira. « Mais ce sera différent, a l'école je veux dire ». Sa phrase planait lourdement. Les autres échangèrent un regard silencieux. Il avait raison. Tout d'abord, seule une poignée d'élèves de leur classe reviendrait à l'école, les autres l'ayant déjà terminée au printemps dernier. En plus de cela, certains professeurs ne seraient également plus présents.

Il y avait eu un temps durant lequel ils auraient tous les quatre accueillis la perte de Severus Rogue comme professeur à bras ouverts. Maintenant ? Maintenant c'était juste…différent.

Par curiosité, Hermione retourna à sa liste de livres d'école, pour l'instant non lus. Hermione scanna la liste, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer au départ. « La Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, n'est plus enseignée » dit-elle « ou en tout cas n'a pas de livre ». Elle leva la tête vers eux lentement. Ginny avait pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Hermione se racla la gorge, et un autre livre de la liste lui tapa dans l'œil. « Hmm… »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Ginny

« Il y a un livre de la liste appelé _Deuil pour l'Ame_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? »

Ron grogna."Je me demande à quelle matière il est destiné… Sonne comme quelque chose qu'Ombrage aurait commandée. »

Hermione hausse simplement les épaules. « C'est sur, ça ne sonne pas comme un livre normal n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ouvrit la liste de livres de Ginny et y trouva la même que la sienne.

Ils furent distraits lorsque Mme Weasley entre dans la pièce, tenant _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans une main. « Tu as reçus ta lettre de Poudlard, Ginny ? »

« En fait, nous l'avons tous reçus, Maman, » répondit Ginny. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage. « Et tu ne devineras jamais. »

Molly fronçait toujours les sourcils, confuse. « Quoi ? » Ginny leva son badge de Préfète en Chef, rayonnante. Mme Weasley devint hystérique en un instant. "Tu…tu! Oh, Ginny! Elle enlaça sa fille tellement fort que celle-ci couina.

« Peux pas…respirer… »

« Oh, oh, désolé… » Molly Weasley souriait largement, ses yeux remplis de larmes. "Je pense que ça mérite une fête ! »

« Et tu n'as pas encore entendu les autres nouvelles, » commenta Ginny, maintenant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer.

« Oh ? » Molly se tourna avec espoir vers Hermione, Ron et Harry.

« Nous avons été invité à revenir finir notre septième année » dit Ron, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air extatique. « ET, Harry et Hermione ont été nommé Préfets en Chef »

« Oh ! et bien ce sont aussi de merveilleuses nouvelles! Félicitations à vous tous ! ».Elle déposa La Gazette du Sorcier sue la table. « Et je pense que je pourrais aller faire cuire un gâteau ! » Elle quitta la pièce, fredonnant une chanson de Celestina Moldubec, sautillant en marchant.

Harry, pour sa part, éclata de rire. « Ca s'est bien passé. »

Hermione rit aussi, prenant la Gazette abandonnée, scannant distraitement la première page. Elle se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte. « Chut ! Ecoutez ca!"

« **Lucius Malfoy recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur le 21 Aout**. Lucius Malfoy Mangemort et supporteur connu de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a été condamné au Baiser Détraqueur hier, le Premier Aout. Malfoy qui était emprisonné à Azkaban ces deux derniers moi a désormais ses jours comptés. Le Magenmagot ne perdit que peut de temps à rendre sa décision. Malfoy recevra donc son châtiment dans moins de trois semaines.

« Le Procès de Narcissa Malfoy eut lieu une semaine avant celui de son époux. Sa sentence n'est pas aussi sévère. Mme Malfoy sera dans l'obligation de porter un bracelet spécial pour une durée de deux ans, l'empêchant d'utiliser la magie.

« Leurs fils, Drago, fut également jugé. Il bénéficia de la clémence du jury aux vues de son âge. Le jeune Mr Malfoy a pour obligation de se présenter à sa dernière année à L'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, bien qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à en quitter l'enceinte durant l'année scolaire. Il devra également porter un bracelet spécial, bien qui ne lui permettra de faire de la magie que strictement scolaire, et seulement en classe.

« La famille Malfoy, pour ce journaliste, n'a pas été et ne pourra pas être assez puni.

Un grand silence planait dans la salle à l'écoute de ces nouvelles. Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de raisons d'avoir pitié de Lucius Malfoy, surtout après avoir été torturée dans sa propre maison quelques mois auparavant. Malgré cela, c'était comme si un petit iceberg s'était logé au fond de son ventre.

« Peu être que je ne veux pas retourner à l'école après tout » Dit Ron, sa tête posée dans l'une de ses mains, ses coudes sur la table. « Pas si Malfoy y est aussi ». Il marqua une pause. "Tu penses que ça veut dire qu'on devra partager un dortoir avec lui?" Cette question est dirigée vers Harry, qui frissona.

"Probablement." Harry avait l'air pensif, malgré le dégout clair qu'il laissait échapper.

« Quoique, » continua Ron comme s'il avait une révélation « ça pourrait être sympa d'être avec lui s'il n'a le droit d'utiliser la magie qu'_en classe_. » Il agita la main comme si il jetait un sort. « Bang ! Prend ça la Fouine ! » Il ricana.

"Ron", réprimanda Hermione. Elle secoua la tête, redonnant son attention à Harry, essayant d'interpréter l'expression de son visage. Mais, il évitait son regard. A la place, il regardait à nouveau son badge abandonné. Ginny le regardait également.

NB: Comme l'a dit l'auteure en note de bas de page, ça sonne de façon louche comme du Ron/Hermione, mais ce n'en est pas. L'auteur voulait se « débarrasser » de Ron à la façon traditionnelle (c'est-à-dire pas à vitesse grand V en le faisant se faire manger par une Chimère enragée !) Drago arrive dans le prochain chapitre !

* crumble, dans le texte originale c'est un « cobbler » qui n'a pas de traduction française, ce qui se rapprochait le plus et qui était connu était le crumble !


	2. Et Nous Allons De L'Avant

**Chapitre 2 : Et Nous Allons De L'Avant**

**AN **: Les reviews c'est vraiment un super carburant ! Alors merci à mes « revieweuz » qui se connaissent !!!

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi ! Mais si J.K n'en veut plus… L'histoire c'est Marmalade Fever.

"Debout, debout, debout!" Appela Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle passa la tête dans la chambre de Ginny. Hermione et Ginny, la regardèrent par-dessus leurs couvertures, baillèrent, et se levèrent du lit, groggy. Une fois suffisamment habillées, elles prirent le chemin du rez-de-chaussée ou elles firent la rencontre d'un grand petit déjeuner de pancakes et d'œufs. Quelques minutes après, Harry et Ron arrivèrent également à table, affichant tout deux les têtes mortes des personnes sortant à peine du lit. Harry essayait d'une façon endormie de se donner meilleure figure avec la paume de sa main.

« Alors, un peu de jus pour la Préfète en Chef » ronronna Mme Weasley, déposant un verre de jus de pamplemousse devant Ginny. «Et pour la Préfète en Chef Adjointe…et le Préfet en Chef Adjoint…et le Préfet. »

Ron, pour sa part, regardait, sceptique vers son badge qu'il avait déjà épinglé. Ils avaient tous décidé de simplement transplaner à King Cross maintenant qu'ils avaient leurs permis de Transplanage. Ils avaient dès lors d'ores et déjà mis leurs robes d'école, plutôt que d'avoir à se changer. Ils s'étaient longuement demandé si Ron avait également à accomplir ses devoirs de Préfet. Hermione avait avancé la théorie qu'il ne serait probablement Préfet que de titre, capable de retirer des points aux différentes maisons et de distribuer des retenues mais qu'il n'aurait pas à effectuer de patrouilles dans les couloirs. Ron avait eu l'air content à cette idée, grommelant quelque chose par rapport au fait qu'il soit bien trop vieux pour courir après les Premières Années.

"Donc" dit Hermione pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois du mois, « où pensez-vous que notre salle commune et nos dortoirs seront ? McGonagall a dit qu'ils étaient dans ' une partie du château auparavant inhabitée', et je n'arrive pas à trouver un endroit qui ferait l'affaire. »

Harry leva la tête. "Peut-être dans les toilettes de Mimi" marmotta-t-il somnolent. « C'est très certainement inhabité ».

Hermione roula des yeux. "Je me demande s'il nous sera permis d'aller à la Tour Gryffondor. Je ne vois aucune raison qui nous en empêcherait. Et Ginny pourra surement nous rendre visite, » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment lorsque Ginny et Harry lui lancèrent un regard emplit de pure panique.

Ron coupa un œuf et le mâcha, ses paupières continuant à se fermer. Mme Weasley se posta derrière lui et commença à lui peigner les cheveux, tirant violemment sa tête pendant qu'il essayait d'avaler. Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec Ron, elle passa à Harry, ne s'embêtant pas à lui demander la permission. Elle était entrain de s'acharner sur un nœud particulièrement coriace quand George entra dans la pièce, s'affalant sur une chaise. Il avait été inhabituellement sombre durant l'été, bien qu'il lance encore de petites blagues ça et là, leur manque d'humour étant généralement apparent. « Ce petit-déjeuner ma l'air œuffectivement délicieux Maman, » dit-il. Les autres gloussèrent, plus pour lui que pour la véritable hilarité de sa blague. En vérité, Georges était complètement déprimé. « Vous allez tous à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il. "Vous savez, je n'ai pas terminé ma septième année, et j'ai très bien fini."

Mme Weasley tira un peu plus fort que nécessaire le cuir chevelu d'Harry. « Ouïe ! »

« Oh, pardon mon chéri, » dit-elle, jetant à George un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley » dit Hermione sagement, « aucun d'entre nous n'a l'intention d'abandonner l'école. Pas vrai ? » Elle reçut une réponse très peu enthousiaste de la part des autres, mais ils acquiescèrent rapidement lorsque Mme Weasley redirigea vers eux ses yeux critiques. Hermione regarda sa montre et couina. « Nous devons y aller ! »

Harry, qui s'était démêlé du peigne de Mme Weasley, bût son jus d'un trait et se leva. Les autres suivirent son exemple, puis attrapèrent leurs malles, Pattenrond ronchonnant à l'intérieur de sa cage.

« Arthur ! Ils partent ! » Appela Mme Weasley. Mr Weasley émergea du salon, une copie de La Gazette du Sorcier du matin en main.

« Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne ? » demanda-t-il. Ils secouèrent la tête. Ils ne seraient sur le quai qu'une minute avant d'embarquer. "Très bien alors." Il eut une série de bises et d'étreintes, même Percy vint du jardin pour leur dire au revoir. George leur souhaita une «Bonne et horeille année ! » puis ils partirent.

Hermione ne trébucha pas à son arrivée sur le quai. Elle avait fait assez de transplanage l'année précédente pour devenir plus que compétente dans ce domaine. Les autres se dépêchaient déjà de monter à bord du train quand Hermione s'arrêta, un éclat argenté ayant accroché son regard.

Tout au bout du quai, prêt de la voiture des Préfets, deux silhouettes s'étreignaient. Pour être plus juste, la femme donnait au garçon une étreinte féroce et désespérée. Il ne lui prit que peu de temps pour les reconnaître en tant que Narcissa et Drago Malfoy. Il semblait un peu incertain quand à l'attention que sa mère lui portait. Il venait juste de se dégager, se préparant à partir lorsqu'elle tira sur son poignet. Elle lui dit quelque chose, l'air tout autant misérable, et il lui hocha la tête, réticent. Elle caressa ses cheveux de la main avant de la retirer pour cacher son visage, et Hermione eut la sensation imprécise que la stoïque Narcissa Malfoy venait de fondre en larmes. Drago regarda indéterminé autour de lui avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le front de sa mère, soupirant, il embarqua dans le train. Ce ne fut que lors de cette dernière seconde, avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue, qu'Hermione remarqua encore une fois l'éclat argenté, à son poignet. Avec un peu de retard, elle réalisa qu'il ressemblait plus à une menotte qu'à un bracelet. Narcissa en portait un identique, bien qu'il soit plus petit il semblait tout aussi lourd.

Ce petit iceberg prit une fois de plus place dans le ventre d'Hermione. Mme Malfoy se retourna et Hermione regarda précipitamment autre part. Elle était pourtant presque certaine que son ainée l'avait vu regarder leur échange. Le train émit un grondement et Hermione se dépêcha de monter sa malle à l'intérieur avant de commencer à chercher ses amis. Elle eut juste le temps de ranger ses affaires avant que Ginny, Ron et Harry ne la remorquent vers la voiture des Préfets.

Ginny scanna le compartiment bondé à la recherche du badge révélateur du Préfet en Chef. Elle le trouva finalement épinglé sur le devant de la robe d'un Serdaigle au visage cireux, et ils remirent ensemble de l'ordre dans la réunion.

Pour une année normale il y aurait eu vingt-quatre préfets, il fallait en rajouter ou en enlever deux suivant ou non que les Préfets en Chefs aient été Préfets auparavant. Cette année, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Harry, Padma Patil et Hannah Abbott en supplément. Malfoy était absent et Hermione ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir assumé que ses devoirs de Préfet lui avaient été retirés. Il fallait le dire, le compartiment ressemblait à une boite de sardines.

Le Préfet en Chef, dont le nom était Wilkes selon Hermione, commença à expliquer aux Préfets de cinquième année leurs futurs devoirs. Un moment après, une Serpentard de cinquième année Astoria Greengrass posa l'inévitable question à voix haute, « Que viennent faire exactement ces anciens élèves ici ? » demanda-t-elle pointant d'abord Hannah puis Ron, « Et pourquoi ces deux la, » elle montra Harry et Hermione « portent ces badges ? »

« Nous avons été invités à revenir pour terminer notre cursus » expliqua Hermione, soudainement nerveuse alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. « Nous serons séparés des autres élèves, dans notre propre salle commune ». Il y eut un léger murmure parmi les élèves les plus jeunes. « Harry et moi avons reçus les titres honorifiques de Préfet et Préfète en Chefs Adjoints. » Wilkes se tendit légèrement à l'entente de la nouvelle. « Mais nous allons surtout distribuer des retenues et ajouter et retirer des points aux différentes maisons. » finit-elle

"Intéressant." Répondit Greengrass qui s'assit.

Une fois que la réunion fut officiellement terminée, certains Préfets partirent patrouiller dans les corridors et Hermione, Ron et Ginny partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le train semblait surpeuplé ce jour là. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un compartiment avec uniquement Luna et Dean à l'intérieur- coup de chance c'était également le compartiment dans lequel Hermione avait rangé sa malle- et ils se mirent à l'aise.

« Donc » dit Dean, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter le fait que Luna et lui se tenaient la main, la jeune fille regardant rêveusement vers ses sandales-chaussons-lapins, « J'essayais de savoir combien d'élèves de notre année sont de retour. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu grand monde jusqu'à maintenant. Et vous ? »

"Et bien, il y avait Padma Patil," commença Ron. Il la mentionna légèrement hâtivement, et Hermione se demanda s'il pensait vraiment qu'elle puisse être jalouse d'une fille avec laquelle il était allé à un bal pour ensuite l'ignorer le reste de la soirée. « Et Hannah Abbott. »

« Et Malfoy, » marmonna Harry, quoiqu'il eut l'air quelque peu indifférent.

« Je suppose que Parvati est là quelque part, » médita Hermione. Juste au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, il eut un coup frappé à la porte et Padma y passa la tête. Bien sur, elle et Parvati étaient identiques, de ce fait ils prirent un moment pour reconnaître son badge de Préfète et sa cravate bleue avant de certifier qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur.

« Est-ce que je peux ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle entra dans le compartiment, étroitement suivie par Hannah et une autre fille portant une cravate jaune de Poufsouffle. Elles s'assirent sur les sièges restant. Padma soupira. "Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, Parvati n'est pas la. »

« Non ? » demanda Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été incroyablement proche de sa camarade de chambre, mais cela aurait été agréable de la voir.

Padma gonfla la poitrine. « Et vous ne devinerez absolument jamais pourquoi ! Ma chère sœur s'est mariée! » Tous les occupants du compartiment se glacèrent, et Hermione ne put supporter l'idée de regarder vers Ron, la sensation qu'un grand désastre surviendrait si elle le faisait lui retournant les entrailles.

« Mais elle a seulement dix-huit ans, »déclara Ginny. Elle n'était pas plus proche de Parvati qu'Hermione n'était proche des filles de Gryffondor avec qui Ginny partageait sa chambre, de ce fait elle semblait être capable de combattre le tabou des mariages si jeune plus facilement que les autres. Le fait qu'elle soit un peu moins âgée aidant également car elle ne se sentait pas entièrement concernée.

Padma haussa les épaules, semblant vexée. « Si tu le dis. Elle a rencontré un de ces jeunes Aurors lors de, heu, la bataille finale, » elle évitait maintenant de regarder Harry, « et je suppose qu'ils ont eu le coup de foudre. Ils sont partis vivre tous les deux aux Etats-Unis. » Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête. « Je jure que, certaines fois, je n'arrive à croire que j'ai les même gènes, parce que je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête. »

« Elle a probablement attrapé un mauvais cas de Gazouillette. » avança Luna qui avait maintenant la tête contre l'épaule de Dean. Il semblait vaguement nerveux.

Padma prit une lente respiration, comme si elle essayait de décider si oui ou non elle oserait demander à sa camarade de Serdaigle de quoi elle parlait. « Ce qui est ? » souffla-t-elle finalement.

« C'est une maladie de l'estomac, à cause d'elle tu sens comme des papillons ou des bulles qui rebondissent dans ton ventre. Elle est généralement causée par une morsure de ver amoureux, qui ensuite fait son chemin jusqu'à ton cœur pour y pondre ses œufs. » Cette déclaration fut assez pour que Padma secoue la tête et rejette l'idée de Luna.

La petite Poufsouffle éclata de rire. « La Gazouillette, » marmonna-t-elle. « Elle est bonne celle-là Loufoca. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à défendre Luna, mais la blonde parla la première. « Tu devrais vraiment t'abonner au Chicaneur, Minni ».

La jeune Poufsouffle se renfrogna, et Hannah se dépêcha de lui tapoter la main. « Tout va bien Auguste, » dit-elle « Ce n'est pas un surnom si affreux. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'assombrir. « Comment peux-tu passer de Minnie à Auguste ? »

« Ce n'est pas Minnie, Ronald. C'est Minni. C'est la minuscule Auguste Moon, » répondit rêveusement Luna. « C'est un nom tellement mignon. »

"Donc vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de ne pas aimer le minuscule" dit-elle, en se levant. Elle était vraiment riquiqui. Elle semblait mesurer 1 mètre 30. "Je sais que je suis petite. Mais je préfère qu'on ne me le rappelle pas."

Luna haussa les épaules de cette façon brumeuse qui lui était propre.

Le reste du voyage fut confortable, avec Hermione apprenant à connaître ses camarades de chambrée et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Dean prient dans une intense discussion sur le Quidditch. Auguste avait dut les interrompre pour expliquer à Ron qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le fait qu'il support les Cannons, et la seule chose qui stoppa un débat passionné de commencer fut l'arrivée du wagon déjeuner.

Il faisait sombre quand le Poudlard Express arriva finalement à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Le voyage en calèche fut lent et cahoteux, et ils ignorèrent tous la vue des Sombrals. Une fois dans le château, les cinq Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table et attendirent la Répartition.

Hermione parcourut du regard les autres tables dans l'unique but d'être sure d'avoir identifié tous ses camarades de Huitième Année, mais ses yeux ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent quand elle rencontra la table des Serpentards. Elle ressemblait presque à un grand fromage Suisse. Il manquait tellement d'élèves qu'Hermione eût peine à y croire. Malfoy était assis tout au bout de la table, absolument seul. Aucun des autres Serpentards ne lui prêtaient la moindre attention. Et il était juste assis là, regardant l'endroit ou était posé le tabouret du Choixpeau. Son visage aurait été inexpressif s'il n'avait eut un léger froncement de sourcils.

Hermione fut interrompue dans son décryptage par le commencement de la Cérémonie de Répartition, et elle applaudit chaque Première Année, secrètement satisfaite lorsque l'un d'entre eux venait remplir un des trous de la table Serpentard.

Après le festin, McGonagall se leva et réclama l'attention de la salle. « J'aimerais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, » commença-t-elle. « Et j'aimerais également souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux professeurs. » Elle se retourna et indiqua trois nouveaux adultes à la table des enseignants. « Le Professeur Candanvre, Potions. » Un homme chauve se leva et offrit un signe de tête aux élèves. « Le Professeur Writzky, Etudes des Moldus. » Une femme avait un nez surdimensionné et des piercings au cartilage se leva et agita la main. « Et pour finir le Professeur Amorell. Elle enseignera une nouvelle matière cette année à la place de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. » MacGonagall regarda tout autour d'elle, défiant quiconque d'oser protester. « Aide au Deuil, Unification des Maisons, et Tolérance. »

La jeune femme qui s'était levée avait une affreuse cicatrice rose courant le long de son visage, mais elle souriait, présentant un bref signe de main avant de se rassoir dans une rafale de robes bleu-ciel.

Hermione lança un rapide regard à Malfoy pour s'informer de sa réaction face à la nouvelle matière, et il fulminait.

Reviews s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!


	3. Quartiers Clos

AN : s'il vous plait des reviews ! C'est tellement de carburant, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a envie de continuer, alors je sais que vous avez la flemme mais laissez une review au lieu de juste cliquez storyalert ! ! Une minute de votre journée peut faire la mienne !

Alors merci à mes fidèles revieuweuses que j'adore (les nommées et les anonymes) !!! Ce chapitre spécial Drago est pour vous ! PS : La fréquence de publication sera surement d'une fois par semaine ! ENJOY

**Chapitre 3 : Quartiers clos**

La mère de Drago lui attrapa le poignet juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, réticent. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, qui commençaient à se faire trop nombreuses, creusant des chemins silencieux sur ses douces joues. « Drago, » sa voix était tant étranglée par les larmes qu'il avait du mal à l'entendre, « tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est que tu sois heureux. Aussi longtemps que tu es en sécurité et heureux, je serais heureuse. Donc je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tout ce qui selon toi fera ton bonheur, qu'importe la chose, n'ai pas peur de la prendre. » Il se plongea dans ses yeux pales et rougis un moment, incertain de la façon dont il devait prendre cette déclaration, les doigts de sa mère creusant son poignet comme une vis, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre lorsque sa mère était dans un état pareil ? Une minuscule once de sourire essaya de se gondoler sur la bouche de sa mère pendant qu'elle leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et s'endormait la tête sur ses genoux. Sa main hésita, ses muscles vidés de leur force, et elle se retira pour couvrir ses yeux alors qu'un nouvel excès de tristesse la submergeait. Paniqué, Drago regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se pencher pour embrasser le front de sa mère, espérant en dépit de tout que ce petit geste lui apporterait quelque réconfort. Soupirant, il embraqua à bord du train.

Il souhaita amèrement que son père ne soit pas un navire fantôme attendant la mort.

* * *

Drago regarda sinistrement MacGonagall conclure son discours. _Soyez gentils, entendez vous bien avec les autres, essayez de passer à autres chose. Empêchons une autre guerre de se produire, voulez-vous ? _Ce n'étaient pas ses mots exacts, mais c'était ce qu'il en avait retenu. Elle avait expliqué à la salle le cas des anciens élèves revenus. Il y en avait d'autres années également, bien qu'ils ne soient pas séparés autant des autres que lui et les « Huitièmes Années ».

Il essayait délibérément d'éviter les contacts visuels avec le reste de la maison Serpentard. C'était difficile de dire exactement pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que parler à quelqu'un, signifierait admettre quelque chose. Qu'était ce quelque chose… il n'en était pas vraiment sur. Mais s'il arrivait à ne parler à personne pendant un moment, et le plus longtemps erait le mieux, mieux ce serait. Et parler aux élèves de sa maison semblait la pire option, ceux qui avait su et l'avaient admiré pour quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais exister.

En fait, il avait l'impression de devoir se réinventer. Bon d'accord, le mot était un peu trop fort. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle raison d'être respecté, quelque chose que personne, ni Potter ou Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne pourrait lui prendre.

Avec réluctance, il avait réalisé au cours de cet épouvantable été, qu'il avait passé presque toute sa scolarité caché derrière les épaisses carrures de Crabbe et Goyle, le prestigieux (et fortement appuyé) nom de son père, son propre nom de famille, son statut sanguin, et son argent. Prenez ces choses, et quelles qualités inspirant le respect lui restait-il ? Son maintient, son esprit aiguisé, ces décentes-quoique jamais suffisantes- compétences en Quidditch, un assortiment raisonnable de sorts, et des cheveux plutôt pas mal.

Ca ne suffisait absolument pas, il ne pouvait pas se rabattre dessus.

Crabbe et son père ne reviendrait jamais de toute façon.

Alors que chacun se levait de son siège, pour se rendre, à demi-conscient dans son lit, McGonagall se racla finalement la gorge. « Tous les Huitièmes Années, s'ils vous plait rapprochez-vous de moi pour être dirigés vers votre salle commune. »

Drago avança silencieusement le long de la table vers l'endroit où attendait McGonagall. Ils étaient huit, un nombre plutôt ironique vu qu'ils étaient en Huitième Année. Ils étaient même quatre filles et quatre garçons. Et la moitié, remarqua-t-il sinistrement étaient des Gryffondors.

Complètement dégoutant.

Drago s'était fermement promis de ne plus jamais avoir à reparler à Harry Potter. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment réalisable aujourd'hui. Il avait passé la plus grande partie d'un mois d'été à essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'il avait été le possesseur de la meilleur des baguettes, le foutu Bâton De La Mort bon sang, sans même le _savoir_.

Sa baguette actuelle était très bien, mais elle serait toujours médiocre en comparaison.

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait," dit McGonagall toujours aussi sage. Drago se traina derrière la légère foule, juste un mètre derrière Dean Thomas.

Une soudaine et urgente envie de vomir le surplomba lorsque Weasley prit la main de Granger et la lui serra, toujours aussi cucu la praline…Et bien il était sacrément temps. Le fait que ces deux la finiraient ensemble était apparu à Drago depuis la Quatrième Année, quand Weasley avait arrêté de hurler à la lune et commencé à grogner sur Viktor Krum. Granger n'avait pas fait mieux en Sixième Année, même si les souvenirs de Drago pendant cette période étaient un peu… préoccupés par d'autres problèmes.

Quand McGonagall s'arrêta finalement tout ce que Drago put faire fut regarder fixement, et il rata presque le mot de passe qu'elle donna à l'imposante nouvelle statue de Merlin : triton au gingembre.

Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement ?_

De l'autre côté, Harry Potter ricana, et les deux autres membres du trio avaient des difficultés à retenir leurs rires.

C'étaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, seulement vaguement remodelées. A la place de l'endroit où avaient été les toilettes, il y avait maintenant une belle table, de confortables chaises et un grand canapé. A droite, là où jadis se tenaient un miroir mural et une rangée de lavabo où les filles avaient l'habitude de se repoudrer, il y avait aujourd'hui une cheminée, la fumée magiquement redirigée. Mais la chose la plus intéressante de tout cela était à côté de la cheminée, où un lavabo cassé avait jadis eut sa place. Il y avait présentement un escalier en colimaçon, allant vers le bas.

« Au dessous, »dit McGonagall, "les escaliers mènent dans deux directions. A droite le dortoir des filles, celui des garçons à gauche. »

« Professeur ? » Granger, typique, avait sa main levée.

« Oui, Mlle Granger ?»

« Professeur, puis-je vous demander ce qu'est devenue la Chambre?" La Chambre ? De quoi parlait-elle encore ?

"Elle est bien plus bas, bien que plutôt inaccessible. Vos dortoirs viennent d'être ajoutés, à la manière d'un sous-sol ou d'une cave. » Renifla McGonagall.

« Salut, Drago. » Il sursauta violemment quand Mimi Geignarde le traversa par derrière, le faisant frissonner. "Harry," ajouta-t-elle, la voix pleine de ressentiment.

"Salut Mimi," dit Potter, soudainement tendu. Ses yeux voletèrent vers Drago un moment, se remémorant peut-être la dernière fois où ils avaient été tous les trois dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas exactement un bon souvenir pour lui non plus.

« Mimi, » commença McGonagall, comme si elle choisissait ses mots précautionneusement, « J'apprécie vraiment votre volontariat pour devenir une sorte de fantôme de Maison, mais ce n'est sincèrement pas nécessaire. Et je m'excuse vraiment pour toutes les difficultés que cela vous a causé »

"Difficultés?" Les yeux de Mimi se rétrécirent. "Difficultés!" Elle plongea en piqué et commença à tourner rapidement autour de la pièce. "Vous m'avez volé mon siphon " hurla-t-elle, sa voix suraiguë.

"Maintenant, Mimi," articula McGonagall, utilisant alors le ton qu'elle employait lors de retenues, "il y a de nombreuses autres installations dans le château que vous pouvez hanter ! Mais je dois vous demander d'abandonner celle-ci. »

Mimi enflait de colère. « Mais c'est là ou je suis_ morte_ » insista-t-elle, « Espèce de vivante insensible, vous ne pensez toujours qu'à vous-même parce que vous êtes toujours en vie ! Attendez un peu d'être celle qui est morte. Alors là vous voudrez que quelqu'un vous donne un siphon à hanter. » Hurlant toujours, Mimi disparut par la cheminée.

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration avant de redonner son attention aux élèves. « Vous êtes tous de jeunes adultes responsables. J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez comme tels. » Elle regarda délibérément dans sa direction. Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle mesurait ses options. « Aussi, je suis désolé de vous informer que le corps enseignant a décidé que tous les Huitième Année seraient inéligibles à une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, dut à l'injustice que représente vos âges.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les yeux de Weasley étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites. Drago aurait rit, sauf qu'il sentait le bracelet…la menotte…peu importe, glisser sur son poignet.

Il préférait plutôt ne pas être tué dans son lit sans moyens de se venger immédiatement.

« Il y a-t-il des questions ? »demanda McGonagall, balayant la salle de son regard surmonté de lunettes.

Granger, sans surprise, leva la main très haut, sa manche retomba, révélant un long bras pale. « Serons nous autorisés à nous rendre dans les salle communes de nos maisons ? »

McGonagall sembla considérer la question. «Oui, »dit-elle finalement, « cependant, je voudrais vous en décourager. Je vous demande de ne pas passer tout votre temps là-bas. Beaucoup de temps et d'efforts ont été fournis pour vous aménager cette Salle Commune-» Drago ricana à cet instant, c'était les toilettes des filles après tout, « -et je détesterais que cela soit gaspillé. »

Granger leva encore la main, mais MacGonagall lui fit signe de continuer avant qu'elle ne soit montée trop haut. « Pouvons-nous avoir des invités ? »

« Je crains que non, pour l'unique raison du secret de votre mot de passe. Maintenant, si c'est tout, j'ai beaucoup à faire avant les classes de demain. » Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit.

Avec une synchronisation inquiétante, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras, sa menotte légèrement dissimulée à leurs vues.

« Ca sera une longue année, » dit finalement Potter, et il s'arrêta là.

Un par un, ils commencèrent tous à inspecter leur nouvel espace vital. Il y avait deux portraits sur les murs. Le premier représentait un homme endormis, avec un bonnet de nuit qui était tombé sur ses genoux. L'autre était un diablotin qui leur souriait tous largement, découvrant ses quatre lignes de dents étonnamment aiguisées. « Je ne pense pas que je l'aimerais beaucoup, » observa Hannah Abbott.

« Oh ! » cela venait de Granger. « J'ai pensé à une autre question que je voulais lui poser. » Elle soupira, repoussant ses cheveux bruns et frisés de son visage. « Je vais jeter un œil aux dortoirs. » Puis elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas aérien.

Drago resta dans la Salle Commune assez longtemps seulement pour en faire une critique générale. Malgré les modifications, c'était toujours une salle commune, et c'était une insulte au nom des Malfoy.

Après cela, il suivit l'exemple de Granger et descendit les escaliers, regardant par dessus son épaule pour être sur qu'aucun des garçons de Gryffondors n'avaient décidé d'exprimer leur inimitié par un sortilège de Jambencoton.

Au bout de la spirale, il y avait effectivement deux portes.

Etant un adolescent, Drago se demanda brièvement s'il y avait un quelconque enchantement exercé sur la porte de droite. Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers glissants comme pour le dortoir des filles de Serpentard. McGonagall n'était pas cependant pas complètement stupide. Il était sur qu'elle avait pris quelques précautions pour empêcher qu'il ne rentre dans le dortoir des filles. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

Il y aurait quatre filles qui vivraient dans cette pièce. Deux étaient des Poufsouffles. Il avait des standards plus hauts que ça. Patil était à Serdaigle, et il n'avait aucune appréhension spécifique contre cette maison. Mais il ne s'était jamais trouvé spécialement attiré par l'une ou l'autre des sœurs Patil, malgré leur évidente beauté. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elles se tenaient. Même si Padma était un peu mieux que sa sœur minaudante et obsédée par Trelawney, il y avait toujours cette facette d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer. Et pour finir Granger, celle qui occupait actuellement la pièce. Il y avait trop de choses qui clochaient chez elle pour qu'il les nomme toutes : son statut sanguin n'étant seulement qu'une d'elles et le fait qu'elle ait été torturée dans sa maison par sa tante n'en était qu'une autre.

La porte de gauche s'ouvrit facilement, et il trouva la pièce qui l'attendait bien plus convenable que ce qu'avait laissé présager la Salle Commune. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquins de tailles acceptables, tous en bois avec de la literie d'un blanc neutre.

Sa malle était placée près du lit à la gauche de la porte de leur salle de bain. Il y avait deux fenêtres enchantées, représentant à cet instant le ciel noir de la nuit au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

S'il s'asseyait sur son lit avec les rideaux tirés, alors il pourrait être capable d'ignorer ses nouveaux colocataires.

Il l'espéra de tout son cœur en tout cas.

Drago fit semblant de dormit, et il écouta pendant que Thomas, Weasley et Potter échangeaient des anecdotes de leurs étés. Weasley n'arrêtait pas de parler de Granger…énormément.

"Tu penses qu'Hermione voudra aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ce week-end ? » Demandait-il.

« J'en sais rien Ron, » dit Potter. « C'est notre première semaine d'école. Elle voudra travailler. »

Weasley grogna. « Ouais, tu as probablement raison. Vous voudriez voler à la place? Je ne peux pas croire ce que McGonagall a dit à propos du Quidditch. »

Potter soupira. "Oui, on peut faire un match avec juste nous trois. Peut-être Ginny, aussi. J'ai acheté ce jeu de balles cet été, et j'aimerais vraiment essayer mon nouveau Laser-Céleste autre part que dans le verger. »

Laser-Céleste? Laser-Céleste Millenium ? "Viens-tu juste de dire ce que je pense que tu as dis Potter?"

Bien que Drago ne puisse le voir, les autres bondirent. « Et qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire ? » demanda Wesaley.

Drago râla. "Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié cervelle de Belette, le fait est que j'aime le Quidditch. As-tu dit que tu avais un Laser-Céleste Potter ? »

« Oui la Fouine, j'en ai un. » Ils furent silencieux un moment.

"Intéressant.» C'était vraiment la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner en toute sécurité sans exposer son enthousiasme.

« C'est un drôle de mot, » dit Thomas entre un bâillement. « Intéressant est un peu neutre. Il peut être bon ou mauvais. »

« Je suis au courant. »

Weasley râla. "Pourquoi par Merlin parlons-nous à Fouine? _Silencio_."

Drago ouvrit et ferma la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit. L'audace !

« Ron, » dit Potter, entre une réprimande et un petit rire.

Drago ouvrit ses rideaux et montra son majeur à Weasley. Au lieu de provoquer la colère attendue, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"D'accord, d'accord Ron, annule le sort et nous irons tous nous coucher n'est-ce pas?" dit Potter ayant toujours du mal à garder un visage impassible.

« OK. Mais je te préviens, Malfoy. Je sais où tu dors. » Ha ha, très malin. « _Finite incantatem_. »

"Pour une fois je suis content que Potter puisse te tenir en laisse, » grommela Drago avant de fermer ses rideaux encore une fois. Il dormit avec un œil ouvert. Ca allait être une longue année.

A.N.: Ils auront cours au prochain chapitre, ça risqué d'être plus intéressant…Reviews !!

PS : Michi ce chapitre est pour toi, je suis pardonnée ?


	4. L'Amorale Amorell

**AN : **Encore merci à mes fidèles revieweuzes !!!!! YOU ROCK GIRLS !!! En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous laisserez des reviews !! Sinon je cherche une Bêta alors si vous en connaissez qui voudrais bien s'occuper de moi ce serait super! Merci d'avance!

**Chapitre 4 : L'Amorale Amorell**

Juste après le déjeuner, Hermine se retrouva dans l'ancienne salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à regarder furtivement les sept autres élèves. Apparemment cette classe, Aide au Deuil, Unification des Maisons, et Tolérance – elle était sure qu'elle méritait un surnom de quelque sorte- serait la seule que tous les Huitième Années auraient ensemble et sans la présence d'aucun des vrais Septième Années. C'était plutôt étrange. Sa classe d'Arithmancie n'avait pas beaucoup d'élèves non plus, mais cette classe en particulier semblait en avoir un nombre tout à fait ridicule.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement se pencher sur la sémantique de la signification du fait qu'ils aient ce cours ensemble, le Professeur Amorell entra dans la salle.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, » dit-elle posant son cartable sur le sol et s'asseyant promptement au bord de son bureau. Elle était pieds nus. C'était également plutôt étrange. Elle leur sourit joyeusement; ses cicatrices se froissant. "Pour commencer, je voudrais juste clarifier certaines choses. Vous allez vous inscrire pour l'Aide au Deuil avec moi- hors des heures de classe. Si cela s'avère nécessaire, suivront alors des sessions. » Ses yeux voletèrent brièvement sur Harry. Il grimaça.

"Maintenant," continua-t-elle "l'objectif de cette classe est très clair au vue de son intitulé. » Elle agita sa baguette et l'ennuyeux et long nom apparu sur le tableau. « Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera la plupart du temps très amusant, quoique vous ne le penserez pas toujours. » Amorell s'esclaffa, bien qu'Hermione ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Un mauvais pressentiment la submergea soudain.

« Il semble que nous ayons été très chanceux. C'était ma demande de pouvoir vous parler à tous, vous les Huitième Années, vous, seuls. Comme vous êtes un nombre pair, nous avons une excellente opportunité de vous diviser en duos. » Elle sourit largement.

« Donc voila ce que nous allons faire. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous trouve quelqu'un de sexe opposé et qui n'est pas, je répète, _pas_ de votre maison. Cette personne sera votre partenaire pour la plupart des activités que nous effectuerons pendant l'année. »

Hermione avait l'immense malchance d'avoir un cerveau qui fonctionnait rapidement, et à ce moment elle paniqua complètement. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle désespérément, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir. Harry venait de se mettre en équipe avec Hannah. Ron semblait torturé entre Auguste et Padma- soit la fille qui n'aimait pas les Canons, soit celle qui était toujours légèrement amer après leur rendez-vous de Quatrième Année. Dean avait également l'air indécis.

Finalement, elle regarda Malfoy. Il essayait, plutôt sans succès, d'accrocher le regard de Padma. L'ignorant, elle s'avança vers Dean, qui sourit, semblant soulagé par son choix de partenaire.

Comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire, Ron avança grincheusement vers Auguste, qui portait un badge des Harpies de Holyhead.

Et c'était fait.

C'était le seul garçon de leur classe qui n'était pas à Gryffondor, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait son partenaire par défaut. Hermione avança prudemment vers lui. Elle pouvait le faire, se dit-elle. C'était elle la diplomate. Elle était celle qui était plus qu'enthousiaste pour l'Unification des Maisons.

Mais c'était ce foutu Malfoy, elle fit la moue.

Il se renfrogna quand elle l'approcha. « Quoi, _toi ?_ » demanda-t-il.

"Oui, moi," Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda droit devant elle.

"Putain c'est pas croyable," grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Il avait sa baguette sortie, remarqua-t-elle. Elle devina qu'il révélait là sa capacité à l'utiliser maintenant qu'il était en classe. Et par l'expression de son visage, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait également réalisé leur partenariat forcé.

"Tous par pair?" demanda Amorell, sa voix était beaucoup trop enjouée compte tenu de la situation. « Aujourd'hui la leçon portera sur la confiance. Et je m'excuse du fait que ça vous semblera peut-être complètement ringard ou cliché, mais je vais demander à chacun de faire quelque chose que vous ne serez peut-être pas vraiment désireux d'accomplir. » Hermione devenait de plus en plus nerveuse chaque minute. Malfoy ne semblait pas spécialement extatique non plus. « Je veux que toutes les filles s'alignent près de mon bureau. Les garçons, vous attraperez vos partenaires quand elles tomberont du bureau, vers vous. »

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes, et peut-être même plus larges. Son corps entier était maintenant tendu comme un arc. Lentement, Malfoy se tourna pour lui faire face. « Ce sera intéressant, » dit-il, comme un chat s'apprêtant à manger une très grosse souris.

"Et ensuite bien sur, les filles, vous attraperez les garçons… en supposant qu'ils ne soient pas trop lourds pour vous, » ajouta Amorell. « Peut-être que je baisserais un peu le bureau. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber si tu ne me laisses pas tomber » dit Hermione, sa voix remplie de peur alors que le sourire narquois de Malfoy grandissait.

« Te laisser tomber ? Pourquoi donc, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée. » Il ricana.

Avec réluctance, Hermione prit place à la fin de la petite queue. Auguste était déjà debout sur le bureau, Ron debout avec les bras préparés à la rattraper. Malgré son appréhension, Hermione était obligée de sourire à la bizarrerie du spectacle. Ron faisait presque 45 centimètres de plus qu'Auguste. La rattraper serait facile pour lui. Le contraire- Auguste attrapant Ron- serait impossible, à moins qu'elle n'utilise un charme de Coussinage.

"Bon, est-ce que tu es sur que tu me rattraperas?" demanda Auguste.

« Oui, » dit Ron

« Tu es sur ? »

"Oui," grogna-t-il

« Tu as les bras comme il faut ? »

"Oui." Ron commençait apparemment à être en rogne.

Auguste prit une respiration. « Ok. » Et elle tomba du bureau vers le sol, Ron la rattrapant facilement. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras un moment, semblant terrifiée alors que Ron riait avant de la remettre sur ses pieds.

Padma était le suivante et Ron l'attrapa plutôt mal, ce qui fit la jeune fille grommeler un moment avant d'aller s'assoir à une table. Harry attrapa Hannah comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un Souafle un peu plus grand que la normale. Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Hermione

Sur des jambes tremblantes, elle monta d'abord sur la chaise puis sur le bureau, et ensuite…elle refusa de se retourner. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » clama Ron, « on s'assurera qu'il t'attrapes. » Il accentua le tout en frappant sa baguette contre la paume de sa main. Des étincelles violettes en sortirent, et il secoua sa main brulée, grimaçant.

Malfoy roula ses yeux. "Finissons-en, Granger," dit-il, tapant ses doigts contre son biceps.

« Décroise tes bras d'abord, » aboya-t-elle. « Et je te préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à retirer des points si je le dois. » Elle eut un flashback concernant ses jours de leçons de natation.

Elle avait toujours détesté sauter tête baissée, du plongeoir, et elle restait là à chaque fois, pétrifiée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se convainque finalement de le faire. Cette fois ci, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans la gueule ouverte d'un requin.

Il avait les bras tendus, ayant toujours l'air horriblement ennuyé. Elle se retourna avec réluctance. Un Mississippi, deux Mississippis, psalmodiait-elle. Et ensuite elle se laissa tomber.

Elle eut juste le temps de sentir les semelles de ses chaussures érafler le rebord du bureau avant que deux bras musclés ne s'enroulent autour de son corps. Un au bas de ses cuisses, l'autre autour de ses épaules.

Trop vite- et elle ne sut pas pourquoi cette pensée la submergea- il l'avait remise sur ses pieds et époussetait ses mains et sa robes.

« Par Merlin, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Des plumes ? Je pourrais te lancer à travers un cerceau de Quiddicth sans aucun effort. » Hermione se renfrogna, bien qu'elle trouvait que cela sonnait plus comme un compliment voilé.

Amorell commença à frapper dans ses mains. « Petit changement de plan, je ne pense pas que ça soit particulièrement prudent que Miss Moon essaye d'attraper , donc j'ai trouvé un autre jeu de confiance pour vous. » Hermione gémit. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cette classe _du tout_. « Donc voila le projet : je vais jeter un sort temporaire d'aveuglement sur vous, les garçons. Les filles, vous allez les conduire à travers la classe, peut-être à travers le château si vous voulez. Faites juste en sorte d'être de retour dix minutes avant la fin de la classe pour que je puisse vous donner vos devoirs et enlever le sort d'aveuglement. »

Quand Malfoy tourna ses yeux vers Hermione cette fois là, c'était lui qui avait l'air terrifié. Hermione eut un sourire diabolique. « On a peur ?"

* * *

Drago regardait fixement Granger quand son air ennuyé se transforma en un sourire narquois qui pourrait rivaliser avec un des siens.

Le nom du Professeur Amorell lui rappelait trois choses distinctes. La première était plutôt bête : Une morille, le champignon. Il en raffolait, dorées et servies avec une sauce à la crème sur des pâtes. La seconde était celle qui lui venait à l'esprit alors, en regardant le sourire de Granger devenir de plus en plus large toutes les nanosecondes. Amorale. Cette femme était définitivement amorale si elle les obligeait à faire des jeux pour _tisser des liens_, comme ceux-ci. La troisième ? Amore*. Sentiment qu'il ressentait très peu pour le joyeux professeur, ou pour Granger de ce fait.

"Allez Malfoy," dit-elle.

"Je penses que tu peux comprendre mon hésitation, Granger," répondit-il, sourcils froncés. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle n'effacerait pas cet horrible sourire de son visage.

Mais Amorell avait ses propres idées. « Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger, je présume ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait une liste de parchemins avec une petite photo de chacun d'entre eux, collée près de leurs noms. Drago fut heureux de constater que sa photo reflétait un visage avec une expression aristocratique, le sourcil gauche levé partiellement. La plupart des gens n'étaient capable de lever qu'un sourcil. Drago pouvait lever les deux, bien que le droit se lève plus haut que le gauche. Mais après maintes contemplations en face de son miroir à travers les années, il avait décidé qu'il préférait le haussement plus subtil de son sourcil gauche à celui plus flagrant du droit. Le gauche signifiait pouvoir. Le droit signifiait incrédulité et moquerie.

"Ah oui" dit Amorell, acquiesçant et dessinant un petit signe à côté de leurs noms respectifs. « Et je vois ici, Miss Granger, que vous êtes une née moldue. Cela est-il correct ? »

Les propres sourcils de Granger se levèrent ensemble, pas par perplexité mais par inquiétude, décida-t-il. « Oui » approuva-t-elle lentement, comme si elle tâtait le terrain avec le nouveau professeur.

« Intéressant. » C'était le mot qui enthousiasmait Thomas. « Je serait vraiment curieuse de voir comment voir partenariat va se développer. »

« En parlant de ça… » Commença Granger

« Ce sont des équipes comme celles là qui sont vraiment au cœur du principe de cette classe, » continua Amorell comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille. « L'unité et à la Tolérance entre les Maisons, » souligna-t-elle. « Mon espoir, et celui de l'équipe scolaire, est que nous soyons capables d'éviter toute future guerre en étouffant toutes ces imbécilités inutiles quand à la supériorité dû à la pureté du sang, et qui en fait n'a jamais été l'objectif des Fondateurs de Poudlard, la rivalité Inter-Maison n'était basée– au plus profond des origines- que sur de simples différences de caractères. » Merlin, la femme recommençait à sourire. « Et donc vous pouvez commencer à réaliser à quel point je suis heureuse du fait que vous soyez partenaires tous les deux. Les déchirures les plus profondes se trouvent entre les nées Moldues et les Sangs Purs et les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Et vous avez tous deux joués des rôles tellement opposés au cours de la Guerre. » Et là un immense sourire vraiment effrayant s'inscrivit sur le visage de la femme, ses cicatrices se plissant horriblement. « Et bien sur, une autre part de tolérance se trouvera par la destruction du mur du sexisme, ce qui explique pourquoi vous deviez composez des groupes fille/garçon. »

Après cela, la femme se tourna vers Drago, murmura le sortilège d'aveuglement, et tout devint complètement noir.

Pendant un long moment, absolument rien ne se passa. Drago se tenait juste là, attendant ce qui allait surement devenir une des pires (et plus embarrassantes) expériences sans-relation-avec-la-Guerre de sa vie. Après un certain temps, il se surprit à se concentrer sur la fréquence des respirations de Granger.

"Donc?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Silence, je réfléchis," répondit-elle, et il devina qu'elle fronçait les sourcils à son ton.

"Nouveau scoop, Granger. Tu penses tout le temps." Malgré son inquiétude, il savait que parmi les trois horripilants Gryffondors, elle serait la moins encline à faire quelque chose d'inutilement puéril ou méprisant.

Et il sentit sa manche être tirée vers l'avant. « Je pensais à la meilleure manière de m'en sortir sans que je sois en fait obligée de te toucher, » confessa-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on se tienne par la main ? Ca me blesse, vraiment je suis blessé. »

"Les mensonges ne te mèneront nul part Malfoy," répondit-elle plutôt bagarreuse. Elle avait commencé à le conduire vers, il en était presque sur, la porte de la classe. Il eut un changement dans l'air quand ils avancèrent dans le couloir, et Granger commença à l'emmener vers la droite.

Drago essayait de se concentrer sur leur position, ou en tout cas émettait des suppositions. Si il _voyait _juste ils n'étaient pas très loin d'une série d'escaliers, et il ralentit automatiquement son allure jusqu'à ce que Granger ait pratiquement à le tirer pour qu'il la suive. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

"Tu n'allais pas me prévenir n'est-ce pas?" Questionna-t-il. Il aurait croisé les bras s'il n'avait pas actuellement un parasite sur l'un d'eux.

« Te prévenir de quoi ? »

"Les escaliers, Granger. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je ne vais pas te laisser me les faire dégringoler. »

A sa plus grande surprise, elle rit. « Malfoy, tu _es_ stupide. Il nous reste encore 5 mètres ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il la fixa sévèrement, bien qu'en vérité, il ne fut pas sur de l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête. Il avait peut-être fixé sévèrement 50 centimètres plus loin que sa cible. « Et pourquoi je croirais ça ? »

Elle gémit. "Et bien, pour commencer, je devrais descendre les escaliers d'abord n'est-ce pas? Je pense que tu le sentirais." Elle fit rebondir son bras en secouant sa manche. "Mais si tu as peur, je ferais demi-tour et j'irais dans la direction opposée. » Il entendit le grattement de ses chaussures, et sentit la pression sur sa manche, mais il ne voulait pas bouger.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » grogna-t-il. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec l'instinct de préservation face aux tromperies Gryffondor. »

Elle renifla légèrement. « Tu dis ça comme si j'étais Peeves. Je suggère que tu commences à mettre un peu de cette confiance que cet exercice est censé générer dans tes actions. »

Il rit. "Et c'est ce que tu faisais quant tu as menacé de m'enlever des points tout à l'heure?"

« Touché. » Elle tira sa manche encore une fois, et il se laissa grincheusement tourner dans la direction opposée. Etre tiré partout, en étant aveugle, était une expérience qui désorientait vraiment. La moitié du temps, il était certain qu'elle allait le conduire directement dans un mur ou à travers une fenêtre.

Il venait juste de tourner à une intersection– il présumait que c'était une intersection- quand elle s'arrêta brusquement et il se cogna contre son dos. Son nez s'enfonça en plein sur le derrière de sa tête pendant un moment et il essuya furieusement son visage, essayant d'en enlever tous les cheveux.

Et ensuite, elle attrapa véritablement son poignet et le tira dans la direction opposée, avançant étonnamment vite. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » bredouilla-t-il lorsqu'il commença à trébucher dans des escaliers. Ses tibias se cognaient partout, alors elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

"Trelawney," siffla-t-elle.

Drago n'avait jamais prit de cours de Divination. Il avait été assez informé pour ne pas s'embêter à le faire. Mais il fut surpris que la Chouchoute des Profs ait une réaction si négative quant au Professeur aux yeux d'insectes.

Ce n'était pas une assez bonne explication. Il s'arrêta brusquement et souhaita immédiatement s'en être abstenu. Granger rebondit car elle tirait son bras et tomba, les faisant re-dévaler les escaliers pour finalement former un tas de membres entremêlés sur le sol. Son coude était appuyé contre sa côte, et il avait encore le visage plein de cheveux à l'odeur de miel.

"Aaw," gémit-il alors qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds. Il eut le son d'autres pas descendant le corridor.

"Oh, c'est vous, Miss Granger," dit une voix désinvolte, avec une once de dérision. « Que faites vous hors de votre classe ? »

Le ton de Granger était hautain. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne le savez pas ? Et moi qui pensais que vous pouviez _prévoir_. »

**AN** : Et voila, alooors enfin des interactions entre nos deux protagonistes !!! Allez vous savez quoi faire ! Le bouton en bas de l'écran…non ! Pas la barre de Démarrer…soupirs…


	5. Prophétie Improbable

**Chapitre 5 : Prophétie Improbable**

AN : Désolé pour le retard, si ses raisons vous intéressent (XD pourquoi je prends la peine d'écrire ça) c'est tout en bas, et sorry pour G-lifette ! Lisez quand même !!!

Drago avait une image mentale très vivace du Professeur Trelawney regardant Granger à travers ses épaisses lunettes, ses yeux amplifiés d'au moins deux fois leur taille normale. « Visiblement, vous ne comprenez pas l'équilibre délicat dont un Voyant doit faire preuve lorsqu'il doit choisir quelles prophéties il doit garder au premier plan et celles qu'il doit consigner au fond de sa tête. »

« Oh, donc vous avez oubliez. Je _vois_, » répliqua Granger sournoisement. Pour quelques raisons, Drago avait toujours imaginé que la Gryffondor n'était impolie qu'avec les Serpentards et acide qu'avec les journalistes de La Gazette du Sorcier. Apparemment il s'était trompé.

« Non, ma chère fille, le problème est que vous ne pouvez pas voir, » corrigea la femme en reniflant. « Et je n'ai pas oublié. C'est une simple question de choix. Quelles prophéties sont les plus enclines à, dirons nous, être révélées aux autres ? J'ai remarqué que les non-voyants, comme vous, sont souvent indifférents quand au fait d'avoir leurs vies prédéterminées, et donc j'ai choisi de ne pas les alarmer en en sachant trop, trop vite."

"Donc vous me protégiez en prétendant ne pas savoir pourquoi j'étais ici?" Traduisit Granger.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, mais en un mot, oui. »

« Donc alors, vous ne devriez avoir aucune raison d'être concernée par le fait que nous soyons hors de nos classes. »

« Nous ? » questionna Trelawney. « Oh. » Apparemment Drago avait finalement été remarqué. Il continua à se masser l'arrière de la tête, voyant des étoiles malgré sa condition d'aveugle.

« Voulez-vous dire que vous avez également consignée sa présence au fond de votre tête ? » demanda Granger.

"Le Troisième Œil voit comme le Troisième Œil voit," dit Trelawney hautainement.

Granger fut silencieuse un moment, mais grâce à un son sourd et ennuyeux près de son oreille droite, il avait le sentiment qu'elle tapait du pied. « Eh bien, Je pense que vous devriez le prouver, » déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Prouver ? » demanda Trelawney

Drago grogna, s'asseyant lentement et se frottant la tête. Toute cette histoire d'aveugle commençait à devenir un peu énervante.

"Faites une prédiction," approfondit Granger, "et nous verrons si elle se réalise. » Etait-ce son imagination, ou Granger était-elle légèrement malveillante ?

Trelawney commença à bégayer avant d'inspirer profondément. « Si vous insistez, » dit-elle. Sa voix devint rêveuse mais sonnait plus prétentieuse qu'autre chose. « Avant la fin de cette année, » déclara la femme très lentement, « vous et Mr. Malfoy ici présent découvrirez ce que cherche le cœur mais évite l'esprit. »

La tête de Drago s'était brusquement tournée dans la direction de la voix de Trelawney dès que son nom avait été mentionné. « Qu'est-ce que _ça_, par Merlin, est sensé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-il criant presque.

Il entendit un autre reniflement dans la direction de Trelawney. « Cela veut dire, Mr Malfoy, que vous et Miss Granger tomberez amoureux, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

Les joues de Drago se gonflèrent brièvement d'air avant qu'il explose d'un rire tonitruant. « Quoi ! Vous êtes vraiment un escroc » Derrière lui, Granger avait également commencé à rire.

"C'est…c'est… ne pouviez vous pas inventer quelque chose un petit peu plus croyable?" demanda-t-elle haletante, en manque d'air.

« Je n'_invente_ rien, Miss Granger ! » insista Trelawney. « Vous, ma chère, êtes complètement aveugle quant au Troisième Œil, et votre esprit est déjà entrain d'éviter l'inévitable. De plus, quelle autre prophétie vous aurait-elle convaincue, hmm ? Si j'avais prédit que vous recevrez un O à votre devoir de Potions, ce qui vous arrivera, vous l'auriez attribué à une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Granger grogna. « Je suppose que c'est assez vrai. » Il eut une brève pause. « Oh, non ! Viens Malfoy, ne devons retourner en classe. » A sa plus grande surprise, elle attrapa sa main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pied avant de se ré-agripper à sa manche et de le conduire vers les escaliers, à un rythme beaucoup plus acceptable cette fois-ci.

"Eh bien, c'était intéressant," dit-il d'une voix trainante, alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle et commençaient à marcher assez vivement dans ce qui semblait être une longue allée. Intéressant, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'utiliser ce mot ? C'était un mot prudent, décida-t-il. Il pouvait être interprété de différentes manières. « Je ne savais pas du tout que tu avais des relations aussi tendues avec elle. En fait j'avais l'impression que tu cirais les pompes de tous les professeurs. »

« Nouveau scoop, Malfoy » dit-elle, copiant les mots qu'il avait employé plus tôt, « Je ne respecte que ceux qui le mérite. »

« Ah, et comment cette toute puissante voyante a-t-elle perdu ton respect, hmm ? »

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, » grommela-t-elle. « Quoique ça pourrais t'intéresser de savoir qu'elle était un des facteurs de stress qui m'aida à te donner cette claque en troisième année. »

« Et maintenant un nouveau scoop pour toi. Si tu veux réussir dans ce cours, tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de me rappeler des raisons pour te haïr. » Ricana-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'une pauvre fille sans défense t'a fait du mal, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sans défense, mon œil, » murmura-t-il. Il s'arrêta, prenant soin de ne pas le faire trop brusquement de peur qu'elle s'écrase sur lui. « Une dernière chose avant que l'on y retourne, » dit-il lentement. Il montra légèrement les dents. « Si jamais tu mentionnes ce que cette chauve-souris vient de prophétiser à quelqu'un, je trouverais un moyen de te le faire payer tellement durement que tu souhaiteras ne jamais avoir reçu ta première lettre pour Poudlard. »

Elle renifla. "Comme si je voulais dire à qui que ce soit que Trelawney pense que nous allons tomber amoureux. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais trop t'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai aussi une réputation à tenir, tu sais. » Elle tira sa manche, et juste un moment après il entendit le son des voix des autres Huitièmes Années.

"Ah vous voila, _finite incantatem_," dit Amorell, et Drago cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière, le soulagement le submergeant. Il arracha sa manche de la prise de Granger, sa menotte se déplaçant alors qu'il le faisait.

"Maintenant tout le monde," continua Amorell, "il y a ici une feuille d'inscription pour l'Aide au Deuil. Il y a beaucoup de créneaux déjà occupés par les autres années auxquels j'ai déjà fait cours ce matin, c'est juste pour vos prévenir. Aussi, je veux que vous lisiez tous l'introduction et les chapitres un et deux de _Deuil Pour L'Ame_. Tout le monde m'a comprise ? Bien. » La femme hocha la tête et déposa la feuille d'inscriptions sur son bureau. Drago grogna. Aide au Deuil ? Avec cette femme? Ca risquait d'être une partie de plaisir…

Granger le dépassa alors qu'elle se rendait vers le bureau, et il se renfrogna. Que pensait ce professeur de Divination nom de Merlin ? Lui et Granger ? Amoureux ? C'était la chose la plus absurde, complètement stupide, et tirée par les cheveux qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Granger se pencha vers le bureau pour gribouiller sa signature sur le papier, ses cheveux rebelles tombant sur ses épaules, un petit bout de cou pêche apparaissant hors de son col. Drago se mordit la lèvre avant d'aller lui aussi faire la queue. Lorsqu'il en fut à la tête, il se rendit compte que presque tous les créneaux proposés sur la feuille étaient pris. Granger avait, apparemment consciencieusement, choisit une heure de cette même semaine. Drago choisit une date au hasard : le 19 Septembre.

* * *

Le cours de Potions fut extrêmement différent de l'approche de Rogue ou même de Slughorn. Le professeur Candanvre-qui, nota Drago, n'avait qu'à enlever les N de sont nom pour s'appeler Cadavre- était un le genre de type extrêmement paresseux. Ses instructions exactes à leur encontre furent « Trouvez juste quelque chose dans vos manuels scolaires et occupez vous. Faites ne sais-je quelle bêtise et c'est la retenue pour tout le monde. Je vais faire une sieste. » Après cela, il mit sa tête presque chauve dans ses bras et commença à ronfler en moins de cinq minutes.

Potter et la fille Weasley parlaient à voix basses dans le fond de la classe. Elle venait de chuchoter quelque chose qui avait fait Le Garçon Qui A Trop De Gloire rougir. Granger et la Belette- étaient légèrement mieux.

Elle refusa de se relaxer durant l'heure de classe et remuant énergiquement ce qui semblait être la toute dernière potion du livre entier, qui, coup de chance, ne prenait qu'une heure et quarante trois secondes virgule six. C'était le virgule six qui amusa Drago, alors qu'il tournait ennuyé, les pages de son livre.

Les trois autres Serpentards de la classe lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus. Il y avait une fille appelée Una Maroo, qui avait des cheveux blonds lui descendant à mi-cuisse, une horrible frange, et des dents de lapin. Il y avait un garçon nommé Gavin Woolsey et sa sœur jumelle Margaret. Ces deux là restaient presque entièrement entre eux. En fait, il n'était pas sur de les avoir déjà vu une seule fois séparés, à part dans les dortoirs des garçons et la salle de bain, maintenant qu'il y pensait. C'étaient des frères et sœurs très affectueux. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui serrer la main à chaque minute, et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle lui passa les yeux de grenouille qui donna à Drago envie de vomir dans son chaudron.

Alors que les minutes passaient et qu'il s'ennuyait de plus en plus, il commença finalement une potion, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. C'était une potion d'agilité, soi-disant bonne mélangée à du lustrant pour balais. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile s'il était coincé ici.

« Ron !» la tête de Drago s'était vivement retournée vers l'endroit où son prétendu futur amour se tenait, les yeux grands ouverts et sa cuillère en bois à moitié levée, de grosses gouttes de liquide abricot dégoulinant dans son chaudron. Elle baissa la voix. « Pas quand je remue ! Et _certainement _pas en classe!"

Weasley se renfrogna. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il. "C'était juste une bise sur la joue. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états." La tête aux cheveux rouges se retourna. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Malfoy ? »

"Pas grand chose apparemment," cracha-t-il au tac au tac. « Oh, et Granger, ta potion devient du _soufre_. Tu devrais t'en occuper. » Il retroussa son nez pour l'effet. Granger poussa immédiatement un petit cri et jeta dedans deux feuilles de laurier, remuant furieusement.

Plus haut, Candanvre grommela dans son sommeil quelque chose qui sonnait suspicieusement comme, "Sales mécréants tout pourris. »

Alors que Drago retournait à sa propre potion, entendant toujours Granger siffler et couper des ingrédients, il lui vint une idée, une idée potentiellement impossible.

Il y avait une façon par laquelle il pouvait gagner un peu de respect grâce à ses propres efforts, et comme c'était le premier jour d'école, il n'était pas trop tard pour commencer.

Il allait essayer de surpasser Granger.

Il avait des neurones, bien qu'il ne s'embêtait pas toujours à les utiliser. Cela signifierait des heures passées à travailler, mais ce n'était pas comme si il allait consacrer beaucoup de temps aux relations sociales cette année. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose qui le maintiendrait occupé.

S'il réussissait juste à faire au moins aussi bien ou mieux que le Rat de Bibliothèque de Gryffondor aux ASPICs, alors il pourrait prouver son mérite une fois pour toutes.

Lorsque Candanvre se réveilla finalement pour inspecter la classe, il accorda cinq points à Serpentard pour la potion d'agilité de Drago et six à Gryffondor pour la potion d'agoraphobie de Granger.

Il semblait être sur la route du succès. Ou du désastre.

* * *

Au dîner, Hermione mangea silencieusement, regardant la masse d'élèves. Elle eut des frissons à la vue des plus que nombreuses places vides autour des tables. Plusieurs élèves étaient morts pendant la bataille ou avait déménagés en sécurité avec leurs familles.

Neville, Lavande, Seamus, et de nombreux autres de son année avaient déjà quitté l'école après y être allés l'année précédente, bien qu'elle ne put imaginer qu'ils aient eu une éducation très décente.

Quelques autres, principalement des Serpentards, étaient maintenant à Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson inclue. Même elle avait eu du mal à sourire lorsque la Gazette avait divulgué l'information. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais été amie avec Pansy, mais c'était quand même juste une fille.

Les Elfes de Maisons avaient concocté un dîner spécial- de la fondue. C'était un grand n'importe quoi, et Ron avait tartiné de fromage sa robe de haut en bas.

Elle lui tendit une serviette, et il lui glissa un merci entre deux bouchées.

A la table d'à côté, Auguste tira la langue et frissonna, et Hermione acquiesça tout à fait d'accord.

Ses yeux se posèrent à la table des Serpentards, où Malfoy mangeait sa fondue avec un couteau et une fourchette. Entre lui et Ron, elle n'était pas sure de qui était le plus ridicule.

"Donc", dit Harry de l'autre côté de la table, « vous ne devinerez jamais ce que McGonagall m'a dit après le cours de Métamorphose. »

Hermione leva la tête vers lui. « Quoi ? »

"Bon, tout d'abord, il semblerait que la classe d'Aide au Deuil et etcetera est seulement temporaire. Le Conseil de l'Ecole ne l'a choisit que pour cette année. Ils auraient gardé la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sauf qu'il y a pénurie de personnes qui seraient d'accord pour prendre la place maudite. Quoi qu'il en soit, McGonagall voulait savoir si je voudrais, » il renifla, « être le nouveau professeur l'année prochaine. »

Hermione avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! »

"Waouh, 'arry, 'est 'uper!" dit Ron la bouche pleine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ca pourrait être sympa, je suppose. Un peu comme l'A.D, mais…vous savez à quel point je deviens nerveux lorsque je suis face aux gens. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite rapidement, l'air pensif. C'est yeux s'attardèrent sur la table des professeurs. « N'avez-vous jamais remarqué, » bredouilla-t-elle, « qu'aucun des membres du personnel n'est marié ? »Ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

Harry se figea et tira sur son col. « C'est aussi un bon point. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vous rendre visite souvent, à part pendant les week-ends et les vacances. »

"Eh bien, je suis sur que vous pouvez trouver quelque chose, » dit Hermione. Elle n'allait pas le laisser passer la chance d'être Professeur !

"Ben," dit Ron, après avoir avalé, « McGonagall a dit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pour enseigner La Métamorphose à sa place l'an prochain. Quelles sont tes capacités à changer une souris en chou, Gin ? »

Ginny roula les yeux. "Elles sont meilleurs que les tiennes mais probablement pas vraiment à la hauteur. » Elle passa son pouce sur son badge de Préfète en Chef. « Le fait que j'ai pu avoir çela me dépasse. En parlant de ça, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Woozy Wilkes. A plus tard ! »

Hermione attrapa un bout de pain et l'accrocha sur une pique avant de le faire virevolter dans le fromage.

Il y avait une petite partie d'elle qui était jalouse d'Harry.

AN : Désolé pour l'attente, surtout que j'avais promis de publier plus tôt ! Mais cette semaine que je prévoyais light s'est en fait avérée tellement remplie que je ne me suis jamais autant peu reposée en week-end ! Alors un gros désolé à G-lifette, je n'ai pas pu publier avant ton départ  En espérant que le chapitre vous a quand même plut et que vous laisserez des revieuws !


	6. Sa Jolie Petite Tête Blonde

Chapitre 6: Sa Jolie Petite Tête Blonde

**AN**: Salut tout le monde!!!! Vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente! Mais ma semaine n'a pas été facile! Mon chien était malade et il est mort alors bon...on va dire que je n'avait pas trop la tête à traduire, à défaut de dire autre chose. Vraiement désolé mais merci de rester fidèles à cette histoire! Enjoy!

Drago emprunta le chemin menant à la salle de bain adjacente à son dortoir, complètement groggy par une nuit sans sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de sombrer, il avait entendu l'un des autres lits craquer. Bien que Weasley, Potter et lui ne se soient pas cherchés des noises autant qu'ils l'auraient pu le jour précédent, il ne relâcherait pas sa garde si l'un deux- à savoir la Belette- décidait de jouir d'une vengeance de quelque sorte pendant son sommeil. Il était le dernier à se lever, et les trois autres étaient déjà partis pour le petit déjeuner.

Il prit sa douche, se rétractant à la vue de cheveux bruns et bouclés, noirs et raides et rouge et criards rassemblés autour de la grille d'écoulement. Les Elfes de Maison n'étaient-ils pas sensés nettoyer par ici ? Il jeta donc un sort nettoyant sur sa plante de pied en sortant de la douche.

Après s'être habillé, il sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette, les peigna, et ouvrit le placard au dessus du lavabo. Ses mains parcoururent les objets stockés à cet endroit un moment, ses sourcils froncés au possible.

De toutes les bassesses et choses idiotes faisables, cette abominable Belette avait confisqué son gel pour les cheveux.

Sa jolie petite tête blonde devrait simplement être laissée au naturel. Il la sécha un peu plus délicatement et consciencieusement, la coiffa plus en arrière, grommela, et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione venait de porter son verre de jus de citrouille à sa bouche quand Ron éclata soudainement d'un rire hystérique. Cela la fit avaler de travers et elle toussait violemment, l'acidité du jus n'aidant pas, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et lui tapota le dos. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, bien qu'elle sente toujours une brulure le long de sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle ? » Questionna Harry, remplissant un verre d'eau avant de le poser devant Hermione.

Ron ricana, ses mains arrêtant leur mouvement saccadé sur le dos d'Hermione. Il leva la main, faisant plusieurs gestes comme un magicien avant un tour, elle atteignit sa poche pour révéler un tube de plastique transparent. « J'ai piqué ça dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo ce matin, » expliqua-t-il. Il le lança à travers la table pour Harry, qui l'attrapa sans efforts.

« Gel pour les cheveux ? » demanda-t-il

"Gel pour les cheveux," affirma Ron. « Qui vient de cette boutique de snob du Chemin de Traverse en plus. Ca a probablement couté à cet idiot un Galion, peut-être plus. »

Harry se pencha sur la table, essayant de contenir son rire. « Tu as volé le_ gel_ de Malfoy ? » Il se retourna et regarda discrètement la table des Serpentards, les yeux de Ron et Hermione suivant son exemple.

Effectivement, Malfoy était assit à deux places de la plus jeune des Greengrass, ses cheveux séchant, revenus à leur état naturel. Ca le faisait paraître différent, réalisa Hermione. Elle le compara aux fois où elle avait vu Harry sans ses lunettes. C'était comme si elle voyait quelqu'un de totalement autre, le frère de Malfoy peut-être. Sans ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et séparés par une raie, raides et dures, son menton paraissait moins acerbe, comme si ses cheveux l'avait accentué toutes ces années.

Elle déglutit légèrement. Il était…beau. Ses cheveux ondulaient doucement, s'enroulant autour des ses oreilles et à la base de son cou.

"Ce petit salop à l'air d'être descendu d'une classe, pas vrai ? dit Ron, souriant largement. « Je ferais le prince devenir le pauvre jour après jour."

Harry rigola puis regarda les inscriptions à l'arrière du tube de plus près. « Si ma tante Pétunia avait su que quelque chose comme ça existait, je paris qu'elle aurait étalé le tube entier sur ma tête. » Il tapota sa frange indisciplinée qui ne cachait que partiellement sa cicatrice.

« Ben, je ne suis pas vraiment sur le point de lui rendre. Pourquoi ne pas l'essayer ? » Suggéra Ron, retournant à son porridge.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Nan. Ca ira." Il renvoya le tube à Ron. "Je pense que je préfère rester hors de cette histoire. En parlant de ça, nettoie mes empreintes digitales veux-tu ? »

Ron sembla perplexe. « Empreintes digitales ?"

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu devrais me donner ce gel. »

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que," dit-elle, se redressant et adoptant sa meilleure voix pour les conférences, « Je pense que là c'est toi qui fais le con. Malfoy t'as à peine provoqué, et il est vulnérable en ce moment. »

Ron ricana. "Vulnérable? Hermione, c'est juste du gel pour les cheveux. Ca ne lui fera aucun mal de ne pas d'en servir un moment. »

« Et comment te sentirais-tu Ron, si ton père venait d'être condamné au Baiser, que tu ne pouvais utiliser la magie qu'en classe, que tu n'avait pas d'amis, et qu'ensuite quelqu'un n'arrête pas de t'embêter et vole tes produits capillaires ? »

"Il a des amis!"

Hermione le regarda septique. "Tu en es sur?" Ron, Harry et elle laissèrent dévier un autre regard vers la table des Serpentards, où Malfoy mangeait en évitant tous contacts visuels avec les gens autour de lui.

« Ok, » concéda Ron. « Peut-être que je vois ce que tu veux dire…un petit peu. Mais n'empêche, Je ne vais surement pas lui rendre ! »

"Et je sais que tu ne le feras pas. C'est pourquoi je vais le faire pour toi. » Elle ouvrit la main devant lui et après une courte bataille de volonté, Ron se radoucit finalement et lui tendit le tube.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass le fixait, il n'était pas vraiment sur de la technique à adopter. Ca avait commencé lorsqu'il mangeait ses œufs, s'était éternisé quand il buvait son café, et continuait alors qu'il tapotait sa bouche rendue humide par le liquide avec une serviette, se retournait et levait les sourcils le plus haut qu'il le pouvait. « Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort dans les yeux, _His-toria _?demanda-t-il.

Sa lèvre supérieure frémit. « Tu as fais quelque chose de différent à tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle, son ton loin d'être innocent.

"J'ai égaré mon gel."

"Hmm," remarqua-t-elle. "C'est plutôt pas mal." Et avec ça, elle envoya sa chevelure derrière son dos d'un geste souple et se tourna sur la droite, la fille à côté d'elle gloussant.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si c'était ça flirter, elle aurait besoin de travailler sa technique. Elle n'était pas moche-elle avait une chevelure couleur blé et ses traits étaient ronds et doux. Quoiqu'elle fût quand même un peu jeune. S'il lui arrivait de sortir avec une fille cette année, il en choisirait probablement une de septième année, à moins que Padma Patil ne commence à lui plaire.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Astoria. Il avait été dans la même année que sa sœur, Daphnée-Damnée comme il l'appelait invariablement-mais il ne s'était jamais forgé d'opinion à son propos à part celle qu'elle était très douée pour être à la disposition de Pansy, comme une version plus belle de Goyle.

Ou de Crabbe.

Soudainement son petit-déjeuner ne parut plus si appétissant, la crème de son café retournant son estomac

Pour faire court, la mort de Vincent Crabbe avait été un choc pour Drago. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si…sur de lui ? Il avait désobéit aux ordres de Drago, le traitant comme un lâche, agissant de façon complètement imprudente, hurlant des Impardonnables comme s'il fourrait des bonbons dans sa bouche. Et puis, dans un accident dut à la propre création de Crabbe, le balourd était mort.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus ennuyé, à peu près une semaine après ces faits, était qu'en fait il s'en fichait que Crabbe soit mort. Au début il avait pensé à leur fausse amitié, des années de loyal garde du corment-si ce mot existait-le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir dans le dortoir froid et humide qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Il avait même pensé à la fois, en deuxième année, où les cheveux de Crabbe avait inexplicablement commencés à devenir roux.

Mais après une semaine il avait réalisé quelque chose d'essentiel. Il n'avait vraiment eut qu'une fausse amitié avec l'autre garçon. Ils n'avaient jamais été de vrais potes. Et la façon dont Crabbe avait agi pendant la bataille finale… c'était comme s'il voyait un étranger plutôt qu'un de ses soi-disant meilleurs amis.

Une vaque d'anxiété le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il était seul cet année. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Pas vraiment. Les autres Serpentards, pour la plupart, l'ignoraient, comme s'ils le blâmaient pour le résultat de la Bataille Finale. Ils avaient l'air de savoir que son règne était terminé. Il était tombé de son grand cheval blanc, et maintenant il était par terre dans la boue, avec tous les autres.

Jusque là, la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eut depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère l'avant-veille était avec Hermione Granger-la plus bourbeuse de tous.

Lorsqu'il y pensa, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, où le Professeur Trelawney ajoutait un petit brandy à son propre café du matin, sous l'œil sévère du Professeur MacGonagall qui semblait vouloir objecter.

C'était sur, cette femme était un imposteur. Elle n'avait même pas eut l'air convaincante pendant qu'elle délivrait sa prophétie. Il avait entendu une vraie prophétie une fois. Sa grand-mère Malfoy avait prédit une crise moldue concernant quelque chose appelé le Bug De L'An 2000. Mais, comme on était seulement en 1998, il avait encore le temps de voir si l'insecte attaquerait ou pas.

Avec désinvolture, ses yeux voltèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, où l'objet de la fausse prophétie était actuellement entrain de beurrer un toast. A côté d'elle, Weasley semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

* * *

Hermione prit sa place habituelle au premier rang de la sale d'Arithmancie, sortit ses livres, plumes et encre, puis commença à relire _Les Voyages de Gulliver_ pour patienter. Elle était en plein dans la description de l'Ile de Liliput lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux, elle ne fut pas entièrement surprise de voir que c'était son nouveau partenaire d'Aide au Deuil, Unification des Maisons, et Tolérance. Hannah avait suggéré qu'ils l'appellent AD-UMT, mais Hermione restait indécise.

Malfoy la regarda brièvement avant de commencer à se diriger vers les sièges du fond de la salle.

Hermione se racla la gorge. « Heu, Malfoy ? » appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » Hermione fouilla dans son sac, en sortit le tube de gel, et le lui montra avant de le lancer doucement dans sa direction. Elle avait remarquablement mal visé mais il réussit tout de même à l'attraper.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être qu'on te rende ça, » dit-elle simplement. Elle pivota et retourna à son livre. Tout fut silencieux pendant à peu près deux minutes.

"Et c'est tout alors?" demanda-t-il. « Tu vas juste me le rendre ? Pas d'explications ? Pas d'excuse pour ton cleptomane de petit-ami ? Même pas un petit foncement de sourcil?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. "Je ne te dois rien. Je t'ai ramené ton stupide produit pour les cheveux, donc peut-être que tu devrais être reconnaissant. »

"Oh, oui. Je te dis merci de tout cœur Granger. Le retour de la moitié d'un tube de pate visqueuse résout tous les problèmes de la vie. J'ai une dette envers toi pour toujours. »

« Eh bien, heureuse que ça soit clair entre nous alors. » Ils se tinrent dans un silence tendu attendant que la classe commence.

Le professeur Vector commença la classe de sa façon habituelle, elle écrivit un diagramme de chiffres sur le tableau, leur donnant quelques minutes pour l'étudier, avant de demander si quelqu'un avait la solution. Hermione venait de finir son calcul et s'apprêtait à lever la main quand Vector dit quelque chose qui le fit lâcher sa plume, choquée. « Oui, Mr Malfoy ? »

Hermione se balança sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait jamais été seconde à finir un diagramme de nombre. Jamais ! « La propriété de cinq dans la relation au système des éléments est égal à la quantité d'éléments magiques présents dans chaque gramme d'aile de chauve-souris séchées. »

Hermione regarda furieusement son parchemin. Que Merlin l'aide, il avait raison !

« Très bien, Mr Malfoy ! Dix points pour Serpentard. Maintenant, je veux que vous alliez tous à la page 327 de votre livre…

Hermione n'était qu'à moitié attentive lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa copie de _Nombres et Propriétés: Un Guide Avancé pour l'Arithmancie_. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elle avait aussi trouvé la réponse. Mais quelqu'un l'avait devancée, et cette personne parmi tous, était Malfoy. D'habitude, il ne donnait des réponses en Arithmancie que si Vector le lui demandait, et même là il n'avait habituellement qu'une petite partie de la réponse à cause de sa pure et simple fainéantise.

Les neuf autres membres de la classe étaient occupés à prendre des notes, celui de Poufsouffle écrivant furieusement, l'air à moitié fou.

L'étrange envie de voir si Malfoy étudiait également la submergea, mais elle se força à la réfréner, se concentrant à la place sur le diagramme du Professeur Vector.

« Excusez-moi Professeur?

Vector s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, regardant au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. « Oui ? »

« Ils disent ici que le X doit être placé à coté du deux, pas du quatre. »

Vector avait l'air aussi surpris qu'Hermione. « Oh, oui, c'est la qu'il doit se placer. Encore cinq points pour Serpentard. » Alors que le professeur effaçait er réécrivait, Hermione jeta un regard rapide au-dessus de son épaule. Malfoy releva les yeux de ses notes, qui étaient déjà incroyablement longues, et lui envoya un sourire suffisant, son sourcil gauche levé.

Elle n'était pas entièrement sure de ce qui avait déclenché ce nouvel évènement, mais à la question de Vector qui suivit, elle leva sa main si vite que son épaule craqua.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » La femme semblait effrayée, et Hermione caqueta la réponse en un souffle, gagnant cinq points pour Gryffondors.

Lorsque la classe se termina, Hermione était complètement épuisée. Elle rangea ses livres dans un état d'absolu ahurissement, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Malfoy passa devant son bureau alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. « Tu devrais faire attention, Granger. Ca pourrais de causer un coup du lapin, de lever la main si vite. Et tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un pour cette épaule- assez rapidement. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle allait être sur ses gardes à partir de maintenant. Etudier serait une priorité. Battre Malfoy à plates coutures serait sa prérogative.

**A.N**.: Ce chapitre ma vraiment donné du fil à retordre ! Il était remplis de jeux de mots intraduisibles et j'en suis vraiment désolé parce que ceux qui les remplacent sont beaucoup moins droles et subtils ! Désolé ! Mais bon vous savez si vous cliquez sur le truc vert en bas vous aurez tout plein de blagues de toto !! Alors laissez-vous tenter !


	7. Qui estu et qui n'estu pas?

**AN**: Hello le HUITIEME chapitre de HUIT élèves pour une HUITième Année! Désolé pour le retard mais je suis partie en vacances, et donc... pas d'ordi!!! Merci de continuer à lire et à REVIEWER!!! Et sinon, qui parmi vous à eu ma super blague de toto? (XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Qui Es-Tu et Qui N'est Tu Pas ?

Hermione avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Depuis le cours d'Arithmancie, chaque classe qu'elle avait eue avec Drago Malfoy se résumait essentiellement en une bataille dans laquelle elle essayait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de la surpasser. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était maintenant assise dans la salle commune des Huitième Année, étudiant autant que ses capacités humaines le lui permettaient, ses yeux secs, son dos endoloris, et son derrière, et bien, paralysé.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hannah rentra dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que Padma est entrain de me rendre folle à lier, » annonça-t-elle en déposant son sac sur le sol, devant la cheminée. « As-tu vu la note qu'elle a laissé sur le miroir ce matin ? »

« Non, » répondit Hermione, glissant son marque page à l'intérieur de son livre de Sorts, qu'elle avait déjà lu aux trois quarts. Pas mal en deux heures. « Je suis partie avant qu'aucune d'entre vous ne soit levée. »

Hannah grogna. "Ca dit, et je cite, 'Les serviettes doivent êtres pliées correctement et remises dans le placard à serviettes. Nous avons toutes des responsabilités ; ne perdons pas cela de vue d'accord ?' »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, qui vibraient déjà car elle louchait sur son livre. «Je suppose qu'elle dramatise un peu," acquiesça-t-elle.

"Et ensuite il y a un mot qu'elle a laissé directement dans la douche, » continua Hannah. « Celui-là disait 'S'il vous plait laissez les bouteilles de shampoing à l'endroit qui leur est désignées.' Parvati était aussi énervante ? »

« Eh bien, non…Parvati était en fait un peu désordonnée. »

Hannah renifla. « Je pense que je sais pourquoi. » Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une autre note, la tendant à Hermione.

« 'Je ne me sens pas respectée quand il y a des cheveux dans la bouche d'évacuation de l'eau. S'il te plait rappelles toi d'être courtoise et nettoies les après ta douche. Merci,'" lut Hermione, retroussant son nez.

"Celle-ci était sur mon _oreiller_ ! » Cria Hannah.

"Qu'est-ce qui était sur ton oreiller?" Elles se retournèrent, et la tête blonde de Malfoy émergea des escaliers au coin de la pièce.

Hannah ne lui répondit pas, et se retourna vers Hermione à la place. « Cela me prend chaque gramme de bienséance qu'il me reste de ne pas lui répondre par une méchante note. »

"Les Poufsouffles ont des bienséances? Je ne savait même pas que ce mot faisait partie de ton vocabulaire, » remarqua-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ouvrit son propre livre de Sortilèges, et Hermione fut heureuse de constater qu'il était toujours relativement proche du milieu. Bien sur, tous les autres seraient toujours au premier chapitre.

Hannah se retourna alors et ricana. "Malfoy, j'en ai déjà jusque là. Ne me fais pas te jeter un sort. »

Il s'esclaffa. « En présence de la Préfète en Chef Adjointe ? Ou quelque soit ton titre, Granger,' »ajouta-t-il.

Hannah s'arrêta, regardant, méfiante, vers Hermione. "Tu ne m'enlèverais pas de points n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle.

Hermione déposa son livre sur ses genoux et regarda prudemment entre Hannah, qui semblait déjà assez énervée, et Malfoy qui avait l'air aussi suffisant que d'habitude. « Eh bien, » dit-elle lentement, « ça dépendra de ce que tu as fait et de ce qu'il a fait pour te provoquer. »

Hannah était debout, cherchant à interpréter la réponse d'Hermione. « Donc, tu veux dire que prendrais son parti au lieu du mien ? » grogna-t-elle.

"Eh bien, non," répliqua rapidement Hermione, "c'est juste que c'est mon travail d'être juste, et… »

"Et tu prendrais son parti au lieu du mien!" répéta Hannah. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds miel avait le visage de plus en plus rouge. « Lui, le Mangemort ! Tu as vu ce truc en métal accroché à son poignet ! Il devrait être à Azkaban, bon sang!"

Hermione se leva, son livre tombant de ses genoux sur le sol. « Et ce 'truc en métal' fait partie de sa punition ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit attaqué alors qu'il est totalement sans défense comme ça ! »

"Sans défense?" Ragea Malfoy, maintenant debout comme les autres. « Granger, je ne peux peut-être pas utiliser la magie hors des classes, mais je ne suis pas un putain de sans-défense ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes. »

« Tu viens de m'utiliser pour te défendre, espèce de lache, et con avec ça! » cracha Hermione. « Maintenant tout le monde, se calme ! Je vais retourner à ma lecture, et je m'attends à être laissé en paix ! »

Hannah arracha la note de Padma de la main d'Hermione avant de dévaler les escaliers, et Malfoy et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la porte du dortoir claqua en un bruit sourd.

« Je ne suis pas sans défense, » répéta Malfoy dans un grognement. « Et ton livre est à l'envers » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione grinça des dents avant de retourner son livre de Sortilèges et de revenir au chapitre sur les ensorcellements. Du coin de son œil sec, elle le vit la regarder, mais ensuite il secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

Hermione regarda sa montre. Quinze minutes. L'heure de son rendez-vous était dépassée de maintenant quinze minutes et le Professeur Amorell n'était toujours pas apparue. Hermione avait résolu quelques translations en Runes, finit le chapitre sept de son livre de Métamorphose, et tapait maintenant rapidement son pied contre les dalles de pierres de la salle. Une autre dizaine de minutes passa et elle commença à paniquer.

La ponctualité était quelque chose de très important pour elle, et il semblait que le Professeur Amorell ait probablement oubliée qu'elle avait une session d'Aide au Deuil aujourd'hui. Vérifiant une dernière fois sa montre, Hermione sortit finalement un morceau de parchemin de son sac, écrivit une note expliquant ce qui s'était passé, et partit en direction de la Bibliothèque.

* * *

Le week-end se passa en un tourbillon de livres pour Hermione. Ron avait essayé en vain de la convaincre de faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait même propose de se rendre dans "Ce magasin infernal de Mme Pieddodu». Harry et Dean l'avait finalement résigné à un prendre part à un deux-contre-deux au Quidditch avec Ginny, s'amusant des habitudes de travail d'Hermione.

Et alors Lundi était arrivé, et Hermione, pour la deuxième fois, était alors maintenant assise dans sa classe Endeuillée, comme Ginny l'avait finalement suggéré après sa session du matin.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » salua Amorell. Ses doigts de pieds nus étaient peints en un fuchia flashy, et elle portait des bas en chanvre. Les huit membres de la classe grommelèrent un « Bonsoir » très peu enthousiaste, alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur sur son bureau. « Je vous ait trouvé une nouvelle activité pour aujourd'hui. »

Hermione grogna. Le mot activité, dans cette classe n'était pas un mot qu'elle était très heureuse d'entendre.

« Chacun rejoint son partenaire. Très bien. Maintenant, voila ce que je veux que vous fassiez. Je veux que vous ayez une petite discussion. Le Dialogue, est la clef de la communication. » Elle sourit largement. « Je veux que vous expliquiez à vos partenaires comment vous vous identifiés. Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous un artiste ? Quelle étiquette vous donneriez vous?

"Deuxièmement, et c'est un petit peu plus difficile, je veux que vous expliquiez qui vous n'êtes pas. A qui ou quoi ne vous identifiez vous pas ? Par exemple, je peux dire que je ne suis pas lâche. Tout le monde à comprit ? Bien. » Elle frappa dans ses mains.

Avec la reluctance qui convenait, Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy. Ils se regardèrent de travers. "Bon, c'est stupide," dit-il, sa voix juste assez basse pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la portée d'Amorell.

« Je suis obligée d'être d'accord, » répondit Hermione. « Et bien commençons par ce qui est évident. Je suis une Gryffondor, comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant. »

« Vraiment ? C'est une surprise totale. Répliqua-t-il, ironique. "Je suis un Serpentard et un Sang Pur. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ni un Né Moldu. » Il lui adressa une petite révérence moqueuse, apparemment ennuyé.

"Je suis une Née Moldue, mais je ne suis pas une Serpentarde, ni une Sang Pur, ou-" elle s'arrêta brusquement, rougissant furieusement alors que deux choses lui venaient en tête en même temps.

« Ou ? » la pressa-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche à moitié, et marquant une pause. « Tu as dit Né Moldu. »

« Et nous sommes en classe. Je ne suis pas complètement crétin, tu sais. » Il la regarda un moment, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es arrêtée. Que n'es-tu pas, Granger, hmm ? » Il croisa ses mains, quelque chose dans son ton et sa posture lui criait de faire attention.

Hermione secoua la tête, soudainement nerveuse. "Passons à autre chose…

"Non!" Il frappa ses mains contre le bureau, les séparant. « Dis-moi. »

Elle prit une lente respiration. « D'accord. Si tu commences à devenir irascible, je vais te le dire. Mais tu n'aimeras pas ça. Je le sais déjà."

« Accouches, Granger. »

« J'allais dire que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Tu es content maintenant ? »

Malfoy serra ses poings tellement fort qu'ils prirent d'abord une violente teinte rose avant de devenir étrangement blancs. Mais il les relaxa.

"Je t'avais dit que tu n'aimerais pas. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Il prit une lente respiration apaisante, ses yeux se fermant momentanément, ses cils s'étalant sur ses joues. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement…il n'avait pas l'air énervé. A la place, et c'était vraiment effrayant, il semblait attristé. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, de petites veines rouges apparaissant dans le blanc. « Nomme quelque chose d'autre, » demanda-t-il amèrement.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

"Quelque chose que tu es ou n'es pas."

Hermione mordit sa lèvre, se tortillant sur son siège. « Ben, je suis une amoureuse de livres. »

Il acquiesça. « Ok, moi aussi. Nomme autre chose."

"Je suis une intellectuelle."

Il renifla "Idem ". Il avait refermé les yeux précédemment, mais il les avait ré ouverts. « Sinon, tu aimes bien notre petite guéguerre ?

Hermione n'était pas sure d'avoir un jour été si soulagée de le voir sourire narquoisement. « Pas particulièrement. Quel est le jeu de toute façon ? »

Il sourit. "Je ne sais pas si j'appellerais ça un jeu. Mais si s'en étais un, dirais-tu que je gagne ? »

Elle serra les lèvres. « Je dirais que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville »

Il rit. "Admettons ! Je suppose que ne peux pas te faire renoncer à ton titre si facilement, n'est-ce pas?"

« Donc laisse moi récapituler. Tu essayes de me battre intellectuellement. Mais ce dont je ne suis pas sure c'est pourquoi. Ca ne peut pas être aussi amusant pour toi de faire autant de travail supplémentaire. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Non, mais la récompense est très sympa. »

"La récompense?" demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, avoir l'honneur de te battre, et, heh, pouvoir voir l'expression de ton visage quand je le ferais. »

Hermione déposa son menton contre les jointures de ses doigts, l'observant interrogative. La légère once de lueur avait désertée ses yeux, et sa couleur de cheveux se voyait encore plus. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau retenu par du gel, comme d'habitude, ce qui, pour une raison à laquelle elle ne préférait pas penser, la désappointait un peu. « On s'éloigne du sujet. Qui es-tu et qui n'es-tu pas ? »

"Je suis un sale riche et je ne supplie pas pour avoir des miettes, comme certains."

Hermione suivit son regard à travers la classe, vers l'endroit où Ron était assis. Auguste et lui se disputaient à voix basses. Les yeux bruns revinrent vers les gris. « Je fais partie de la haute bourgeoisie, mais je ne suis pas snob. »

« De la haute bourgeoisie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. «Nous les moldus, avons aussi un système de classes, tu sais. Et une monnaie »

« Mais de la Haute? Que font tes parents par Merlin?"

« Ils nettoient, réparent, et redresse les dents. C'est une forme de médecine, très bien payée. »

« Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu avais ces _choses_ sur tes dents ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mes bagues. Elles étaient là pour redresser. » Elle lui lança un rapide sourire pour exhiber ses dents.

* * *

Drago n'était pas sur de pourquoi, mais au moment au Granger lui avait sourit, quelque chose s'était retourné dans son estomac d'une façon vraiment inquiétante. Il savait que ses dents n'étaient plus écartées, mais malgré cela le contraste le frappa. Et il y avait également le fait qu'elle lui avait sourit… et pas en dérision, en plus.

Elle était, très jolie pensa-t-il, pas mal. Enfin, assez pas mal pour qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi Weasley, qui n'était pas généralement connu pour avoir de merveilleux gouts, ait voulue la conquérirq.

Mais son sourire était reparti en moins d'une demi-seconde. « C'est comme ça que s'appelaient ces pièces de métal encombrantes ? » demanda-t-il. « Plutôt peu seyantes. Et, encore hors-sujet. »

"Et à qui la faute?" Elle secoua la tête, sa masse de boucles indomptables rebondissant en tous sens.

« Certainement pas la mienne. Allez, Granger, un autre je suis ou je ne suis pas. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Je suis… » Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant, « Je suis… . Oh, je ne sais pas, trouves quelque chose toi. »

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé entendre les mots 'Je ne sais pas' sortir de ta bouche. »

« Très bien, » disputa-t-elle, s'arrêta encore pour réfléchir. « Je suis folle de chats. »

« Oh, donc c'est ta boule de puces galeuse sur laquelle je n'arrête pas de marcher dans la Salle Commune. »

Ses yeux se rétrécir. « Pattenrond n'est pas une boule de puces galeuse, merci beaucoup. »

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment si il a des puces, Granger, mais toi et lui avait tous les deux besoin d'un bon brushing."

Elle se leva. « Hé ! »

Juste alors, Amorrel s'approcha d'eux, souriant comme d'habitude. « Il y a-t-il un problème ? » Rapide comme l'éclair, elle changea de tactique. « Oh, Miss Granger, je voulais vous parler d'un réarrangement pour votre session d'Aide au Deuil. Apparemment, je suis surbookée, mais je pense que je peux vous caser dans une session-double. »

Drago regardait avec curiosité alors que Granger grimaçait. « Une session-double ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui, » confirma Amorell. « C'est simple, vraiment. Vous et un autre élève seront aidés au même moment. »

« Au même… ? » commença Granger, mais le professeur-zinzin était reparti pour prendre son agenda. Aussi puéril cela put être, Drago tira la langue, et Granger se renfrogna, retroussant le nez.

Amorell revint et laissa courir son doigt vers le bas de la liste des dates de sessions d'Aide au Deuil. « Voyons… aha, parfait. » Elle les regarda tous les deux. « Mr. Malfoy est prévu pour le dix-neuf. Ca pourrait être intéressant de vous avoir tous les deux ensembles, comme vous êtes déjà partenaire ici. Ca vous dirait? »

Ca ne disais à aucun d'entres eux, et leurs voix se superposèrent alors qu'ils protestaient. "Non! Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça. Nous ne nous entendons pas, et, et bien- »-

« Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous pensez que vous allez nous faire « aider » ensemble ! Vous pensez qu'on est un putain de couple marié ou quoi ? »

"Ce serait embarrassant des deux côtés. Ce n'est pas une violation de notre vie privée ? »

« Je préférerais avoir une retenue avec Rusard et ses écraseurs de pouces plutôt que- »

« S'il vous plait ne nous mettez pas ensemble ! S'il vous plait ! N'importe qui d'autre, Ron, par exemple ! Attendez, non, pas Ron. Hum…Ginny! Oui, Ginny Weasley!"

"Je ne voulais pas être 'aidé' dès le départ ! »

« Le dix-neuf c'est mon anniversaire, de toute façon. Vous ne me donnerez pas de session le jour de mon anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ton anniversaire ? Après réflexion, je suis pour. Ca pourrait être sympa de ruiner son _jour spécial_. »

Amorell plaça ses doigts sur sa bouche et siffla. « Chut ! Mon Dieu, je pense vraiment que vous avez besoin d'être aidés ensemble, vous deux ! » Elle déposa ses mains sur ses hanches sveltes, ayant l'air le plus embarrassé que personne à Poudlard ne lui avait encore vu. « Vous aurez Aide au Deuil ensemble, et non, ce n'est pas une violation de votre vie privée selon le règlement de l'école. Vous allez tous les deux venir à mon bureau à quatre heure de l'après midi le dix-neuf. Et comme c'est votre anniversaire, Miss Granger, j'apporterais peut-être des petits gâteaux pour vous deux. OK ? OK. »

Elle frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers le reste de la classe. « Lisez le chapitre trois de votre livre et écrivez dix pouces sur vos découvertes après cette activité. La classe est terminée. »

* * *

Voila! Merci encore et...une surprise si vous cliquées sur le bouton vert!!!!!!!!!


	8. Une façon de faire la fête

**8 & 8—Chapitre 8!—Une façon de faire la fête**

**AN**: Me revoila après de sérieux -- et surtout longs à réparés -- problèmes d'internet qui m'ont empéchés de poster ce chapitre pourtant traduit depuis des lutres! :$

**Un immense merci à la sorcière de la grammaire, ma fabuleeeuuzze bêta readeeeuuuzze.......... (roulements de tambours)**

**Dairy22!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La salle d'attente était sombre, et l'homme était assit attaché sur une affreuse chaise en bois sous le regard vigilant du Magenmagot. Entre lui et la rangée de sièges se tenait une longue et brillante flamme bleu et argent. Elle s'entendait sur toute la longueur de la pièce, le séparant complètement du reste des occupants. De temps en temps, une forme émergeait des flammes, un animal ou autre chose. Drago aperçut un instant les contours de ce qui était irréfutablement une tête de rhinocéros.

« Lucius Malfoy », annonça une sorcière fripée avec une mise en plis ratée, « c'est sur ordre de cette cour, du Magenmagot, du Manitou Suprême, ainsi que du Ministère de la Magie, que vous serez rendu inapte à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au jour où vous décéderez de mort naturelle. »

« L'âme est quelque chose de précieux, Mr Malfoy. De nombreuses personnes, Moldus et sorciers indifféremment, croient que ce n'est qu'avec son âme que l'on gagne l'entrée à l'autre vie. L'âme est immortelle, le corps ne l'est pas.

« Votre âme, Mr Malfoy, est maintenant compromise éternellement. Je ne peux pas dire si nous vous condamnons à être damné ou non. Personne ne mérite vraiment un tel destin ; mais ce sont vos crimes passés qui ont provoqués ce châtiment.

« Votre fils et votre femme ont bénéficié de notre indulgence. Ils ne partageront pas votre destin, et cela devrait vous tranquilliser. » Elle fut silencieuse durant un long moment. « Avez-vous des dernières volontés ? »

Les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy étaient aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude, mais il manquait à son habituel comportement général. Il était vêtu de la tenue réglementaire des prisonniers du Ministère — des rayures blanches et noires comme une caricature, avec de la boue, de la crasse, et le sang de quelqu'un d'autre dessus.

Et l'expression de son visage ! Pas de ricanement. Pas de sourire narquois. Il y avait à peine une expression que Drago pouvait reconnaitre. Son visage était vide d'expression, vaincus. Cet homme n'avait plus rien finalement.

Les deux pairs d'yeux gris se croisèrent à travers la ligne de flamme, une même peine et une même résignation encrées à l'intérieur. Il se racla la gorge. « Je…» il toussa une seconde fois, sa voix faible, « Je voudrais juste dire quelque chose à ma famille. En, privé. »

La sorcière presque chauve le regarda spéculative, avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Drago et Narcissa. Ils coururent en proie à une stupeur qui les étourdissait, franchissant les flammes. « Arrêtez-vous ici, » ordonna la femme, puis ils obéirent.

Le père de Drago parla d'abord à sa femme. « Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçue. Toutes ses choses que tu m'as demandées et que j'ai été trop idiot et sur de moi pour concéder. Je t'aime Cissy. Je ne l'ai pas dit assez souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais c'est vrai. »

Des larmes dévalèrent le visage de sa femme, et elle émit un bruit étranglé qui ne lui ressemblait pas et essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais un avertissement des gardes l'en empêcha. « Je sais, Luce, je sais. Moi aussi, » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix tellement douce qu'elle était à peine audible. Elle tituba, et Drago l'attrapa. Ses larmes mouillaient sa robe au niveau de l'épaule.

« Et toi, Drago, » continua son père, « tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, de tellement bien que je ne peux m'en attribuer le mérite. Tu as quelque chose que seule ta mère a pu te donner. Tu as de la compassion, mon garçon. Tu as la capacité de faire passer ceux que tu aimes en premier. Je…je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour te protéger. Tu mérites tellement mieux. »

Drago ferma très fort les yeux, essayant de bloquer le tumulte d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. « Merci, Papa, » répondit-il doucement.

Drago et Narcissa furent escortés jusqu'à leurs sièges, et les flammes s'élevèrent en l'air, vingt ou trente créatures argentées nageant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. La pièce devint incroyablement froide, et le peu de Bonheur que Drago ressentait fut aspiré hors de son corps, et il sentit un bloc de plomb prendre place dans son estomac.

La silhouette encapuchonnée glissa silencieusement à travers la salle, et le souvenir de son imitation d'un Détraqueur lui fit ressentir une brulure qu'il ne put assimiler qu'à la culpabilité. Les doigts osseux de la créature relevèrent le menton de Lucius comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai baiser. La dernière chose que vit Drago fut les yeux de son père s'écarquillant incroyablement avant que la capuche de la créature ne lui obstrue la vue. Un moment plus tard, le corps sur la chaise s'effondra.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Hermione tombait un samedi. Son niveau initial d'impatience était redescendu drastiquement pour être remplacé par un niveau de terreur. C'était cette sorte de terreur qui engendrait une sensation similaire à du ciment humide remuer puis mixer avec son estomac.

Elle était nauséeuse. Elle était anxieuse. Elle fut bombardée de cadeaux à la minute où elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle accepta les cadeaux de ses camarades de chambrée ainsi que celui d'Harry.

Ron avait un très grand sourire scotché sur le visage, et avait les mains cachées derrière son dos.

« Hey, viens par là, la Reine du Jour, » l'accueillit-il.

Elle répondit à son sourire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sure de son degré d'authenticité, si on prenait en considération le fait qu'elle ait plus envie de vomir que de célébrer son anniversaire.

« 'Jour. »

Il fit un clin d'œil avant d'extirper un petit cadeau emballé dans du papier bleu de derrière son dos. Dans un coin de la pièce, Malfoy se moqua. « Tu n'pouvais rien lui offrir de plus gros, hein, Weasley ? "

Ron se retourna. « Reste en dehors de ça, la Fouine. » Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Tu la tiens du mauvais coté, la Belette. »

Le ciment continuait à remuer. "Merci," répondit Hermione, faisant revenir l'attention de Ron sur elle. Elle retourna la petite boîte à pois et glissa son doigt sous le papier collant pour révéler une petite boîte en velours qui renfermait vraisemblablement un bijou.

Et soudainement son estomac remuait pour une raison complètement différente. Ron et elle s'étaient rapprochés pendant l'été, mais ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis très peu de temps. Ils étaient toujours relativement jeunes, et il ne ferait pas…pas vrai ?

Elle dut se rappeler mentalement que Ron n'avait pas exactement un genou à terre, qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin, et que Drago Malfoy était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ron ne la demandait pas en mariage.

« Mais s'il le faisait vraiment ? » Glapit une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment montré des tonnes d'intuition romantique par le passé. Et s'il…

Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé du jour (ou de préférence de la nuit) durant laquelle on la demanderait en mariage. Ce serait à la lumière des bougies. Gershwin ou Sinatra passerait en une agréable musique d'ambiance. Il aurait dans l'air la douce odeur des azalées, des magnolias et celle très particulière des bébés. Et plus important, elle aurait plus de dix neuf ans et sortirait avec l'homme depuis plus de trois ou quatre mois.

Pour faire court, elle sentait ce rêve glisser à travers de larges fissures alors qu'elle hésitait, la boite en velours en main. Son cœur pesait plus lourd que d'habitude.

« Eh bien, vas-y, » la pressa Ron.

Après avoir avalé difficilement sa salive, Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit la boîte, laissant instantanément s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet. Elle gratifia Ron d'un petit sourire, bien que totalement faux alors qu'elle sortait le pendentif en argent hors de sa boîte. Padma et Hannah, qui ne se parlaient plus, roucoulèrent toutes les deux, les trouvant 'trop mignons', alors qu'Auguste avait juste l'air un peu spéculative.

« C'est une belette, » l'informa Ron, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Ok, un petit peu bizarre, mais… »

« En fait, _la Belette_, c'est une fouine, » commença Malfoy, qui était arrivé derrière eux, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Eh bien,» corrigea-t-elle, « la fouine est un membre de la famille des belettes. Mais ce n'est pas une fouine, Malfoy. C'est une hermine. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? » remarqua-t-il, piquant. « C'est de la taille d'un pois. »

Se sentant considérablement mieux maintenant qu'elle savait que Ron ne la demandait pas en mariage, bien qu'un peu de culpabilité par rapport à ce fait se blottisse dans un coin de sa tête, elle haussa les épaules. « Sa queue et son museau, » répondit-elle simplement.

Ron semblait perplexe. « Il y a un animal dans la famille des belettes qui est appelé une hermine. »

Malfoy cligna lentement des yeux vers lui. « Penses-tu que nous en parlerions si ce n'était pas le cas ? » questionna-t-il toujours aussi lentement.

Ron se renfrogna. « Personne ne t'a invité dans cette conversation de toute façon. » Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, qui venait juste de se débrouiller pour fermer le bracelet. « Comment tu écris ça ? »

« C-A, » répondit Malfoy, s'amusant clairement à leur taper sur les nerfs.

« H-E-R-M-I-N-E, » indiqua Hermione, foudroyant le blond de son regard le plus méchant.

Ron souriait largement. « Huh. C'est hyper marrant."

"Tu pourrais être plus clair, la Belette ?"

« Je voulais juste dire, » continua Ron, tout en essayant de pousser Malfoy, « que le fait que ce soit une 'hermine' est drôle. Parce que, tu vois, ça sonne assez comme Hermione…si tu prononces mal Hermione. Et toutes les lettres de, euh, hermine, sont dans Hermione, et dans le même ordre en plus. »

Hermione se couvrit la bouche et rit. « C'est vrai que c'est assez drôle. » Puis, son cœur commença à battre inconfortablement alors que Ron découvrait sa bouche, lui serra la main, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Oow, je vais être malade, » remarqua Malfoy, qui faisait semblant de vomir.

Secrètement, Hermione était d'accord. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement embrasser en public. Elle avait l'impression de s'exposer, et Harry n'avait pas l'air spécialement à l'aise non plus.

Hannah soupira. "Oh, Malfoy. Tu ne verrais pas une histoire d'amour si elle venait et te mordait le nez."

« Dit la fille connue pour avoir emballer Londubat. »

« Dit le gars qui a ignoré Pansy au point que _Je_ doive la consoler en sixième année. » Hannah frissonna. « Elle est collante ! Je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir la faire me lâcher un jour. »

"Tu ne m'apprends rien." Grimaça-t-il. "Maintenant combine ça au fait qu'elle veule coller sa langue au fond de ta gorge et—"

Ron plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Allez, allons faire un tour, » suggéra-t-il, et lui et Hermione s'enfuirent de la salle commune. Maintenant le ciment mouillé était violemment mélangé avec du jus de citron.

* * *

La matinée passa beaucoup trop vite, et lorsque quatre heures arriva, Hermione se sentait nauséeuse à un point qu'elle n'imaginait même pas possible. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui pourraient, et probablement seraient, mentionnées pendant la session d'Aide au Deuil qui étaient personnels. Trop personnels pour qu'elle puisse confortablement les partager avec Amorell et franchement gênante si elle devait les partager avec Malfoy.

Elle s'arrêta en face de la porte du bureau d'Amorell, sa main levée, prête à frapper. Il devait y avoir une façon d'échapper à cela, mais rien, pour une fois, ne lui venait en tête.

Une ombre la recouvrit, et elle se tendit.

« Tu réalises que tu es la plus veille élève de l'école ? » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'était pas du tout rassurant. Elle était rauque.

« Tu peux en venir au fait ? »

Son ombre haussa les épaules. « Juste une observation. Peut-être que tu devrais utiliser un peu de ce courage des Gryffondor pour ouvrir la porte. »

Elle ferma les yeux, respira tranquillement par le nez, et frappa. Amorell les invita à entrer.

Il y avait deux fauteuils défoncés en face du bureau d'Amorell, et Hermione s'assit dans celle le plus proche de la porte. Malfoy s'assit dans le sien, son visage dur et grave.

Bizarrement, le zélé professeur avait bel et bien apporté des petits gâteau avec un glaçage rose et duveteux et saupoudrés de paillettes jaunes sur le dessus, mais rien n'aurait pu faire Hermione en avaler un, alors... Malfoy retroussa le nez lorsque le professeur lui en offrit un.

« Voyons un peu tout ça maintenant, » commença Amorell, lisant un des deux dossiers qu'elle avait sur son bureau. « Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger, hmm…. Miss Granger, j'ai ici la mention de l'Australie ?»

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle pouvait réussir à parler de ça. « Oh, c'est à cause de mes parents. Vous voyez, je—. » Ok, bon peut-être que ce ne serait pas si facile d'en parler, elle sentit ses joues rosirent. Malfoy demeurait complètement immobile alors qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. « J'ai modifié leurs mémoires pour qu'ils soient en sécurité et je les ai envoyés vivre en Australie, où ils, heu, ne se souviendraient pas de moi… » Sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin.

« Hmm, » répliqua Amorell, tapotant sa plume contre son menton. « Je suis sure que ce fut très stressant pour vous, sachant que vous pouviez endommager leurs esprits et leurs mémoires de façon permanente. Et forcer ses propres parents à s'oublier ? C'est plutôt difficile, n'est-ce pas ? En parlant de parents…" elle survola l'autre dossier qui lui faisait face, "Mr Malfoy, je vois ici que votre père a été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Comment vous sentez-vous désormais ? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha, et elle serra les poings. « Pas très bien, » siffla-t-il visiblement à travers ses dents serrées, le ton le plus horriblement âpre qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu dans sa voix.

« Et j'ai entendu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a vécut temporairement dans votre maison ? »

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien que tout dans cette situation lui crie de ne pas provoquer de contact visuel avec lui, elle devait se retourner pour le voir.

Il était blanc. Pour quelqu'un de déjà si pale, il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Ses doigts étaient étroitement enroulés autour des accoudoirs de se chaise, et tout son corps tremblait. Le blanc de ses yeux était rouge et vitreux, et pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques semaines, il était au bord des larmes, et Hermione en était le témoin forcé. Il y avait quelque chose de profond, de sombre, et de douloureux qui s'échappait de Drago Malfoy à cet instant. Une plaie qui était encore très fraiche et qui n'avait pas besoin d'être ré ouverte maintenant.

Elle ne sut pas qu'elle mouche la piqua. Appelez cela une indignation justifiée, mais elle était soudainement debout, sa voix ayant gagnée de nombreux octaves. « STOP ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas à quel point ça lui fait du mal rien que le fait d'y _penser_? C'est personnel. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop personnel. »

Derrière elle, Malfoy la regardait fixement. "Granger…" commença-t-il d'une voix plus qu'enrouée.

Hermione était trop occupée à dévisagée Amorell, qui semblait complètement à l'aise avec le lot d'émotions qui explosait devant elle. « Je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! » hurla Hermione. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! Et certainement pas en face de moi! N'avez-vous aucune idée de combien c'est embarrassant pour nous?"

« Miss Granger, » commença Amorell avec ce qu'elle voulait être une voix apaisante, « s'il vous plait asseyez vous et permettez à votre camarade de répondre à la question. »

« Pas en face de moi, il n'en est pas question ! Je… » une horrible idée lui passa pas la tête, une qu'elle regretterait probablement sur le long terme, « Je vais juste laisser tomber ! Enlevez moi des points parce que je ne vais pas participer à cette…cette…interrogation ! » Avec ça, elle sortit en trombe du bureau d'Amorell, pour s'effondrer derrière la porte.

Enlevez des points? Enlevez des points? Pour Drago Face-De-Fouine Malfoy ?

Elle frappa son visage de ses mains. Elle n'aurait aucun moyen de le battre si elle échouait en Aide au Deuil. Et elle l'avait complètement cherché.

* * *

**AN**: Et voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que cela était à la hauteur de vos espérances!

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et reviews!!!!!!!

Je lance un petit défi à tout le monde, d'après vous qu'elle sera l'activité de la prochaine session d'Endeuillement??? Les paris sont ouverts! (et on ne triche pas disciples de shakespear!!!!)

MiKaDo

* * *


End file.
